Indi Jones: Explosives & Infiltration
by GreenJasper
Summary: Cougar/OC. What if the Losers had an explosives expert? What if she and Cougar were an item through the events of the movie? I know it's not very original but how can you resist Cougar?
1. Blind Man's Bluff

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except my super duper comfy writing pants.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One **

"Jensen, you're disgusting."

"This is wrong on so many levels. You in or not?" Pooch questioned.

"And get cheated again?" Jensen asked while placing his 'toys' in the back of the hummer. "Where the hell did you get those things?" I asked. He just shook his head at me.

Pooch lifted the stick from behind his back. "What? No, the Pooch may lie, the Pooch may steal, the Pooch may-."

"The Pooch may refer to himself in the third person?" I had to smile at that one. Jensen always could make me laugh.

"Occasionally. But the Pooch won't cheat."

"Well the Pooch can relax. I was worried about Cougar." Jensen said while looking at Cougar who was sitting in front of me with my legs on either side of him cleaning his gun. Again. He let out a sly smirk.

"Yeah, right. It's always the quiet ones." Pooch said. I let out a chuckle at that one and kissed the back of Cougar's neck. He glanced back at me with that smirk on his face, the super sexy one.

"What? It's Blind Man's Bluff. High card wins." Roque said after splashing some water on his chest. It was bloody hot out here. "How in the hell can a man cheat you?" He went to the back of the hummer and sat down. I rolled my eyes and waited while Cougar stood. He pulled me up and placed a small kiss to my jaw. I smiled and climbed onto the back of the hummer and sat on the roof.

As everyone took a seat Roque grabbed the cards. "Cards." Pooch said as Roque slapped the deck onto the makeshift table. I leaned forward and grabbed my card facedown. "Feel like I got something here. I got something."

Jensen started his 'ritual' of rubbing the cards for luck. "Queen, king, jack. Queen, king, jack. All right. One, two, three, go."

I stuck my card in the scarf I tied around my head to keep my hair back. "I got a great, great feeling about this one." Roque tucked his card into his hat.

"Your mama had a great feeling last night." Jensen said.

"Oh, that was a mama joke." Pooch slapped hands with Jensen and Roque just looked at them like they were idiots.

"All right, let's go." Roque pulled his huge ass knife from his boot. I shook my head.

"All right, I will raise you." Jensen set down his favorite gun. The one he stole from some evil general.

"You don't want to do that.

"Oh, no?"

"Piece you got off that Honduran general?"

"Yeees."

"Guess what? I'm definitely in." Pooch set down one of his own handguns.

I looked at each of their cards. Cougar had an eight of spades, Pooch had a three of hearts, Jensen had a two of diamonds, and Roque had a two of hearts. So that meant I had a queen of diamonds seeing as I was the last one to shuffle the cards. "Well boys how about this?" I grabbed a grenade from my pack.

"Ohhhh, playing rough I see." Jensen said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Let's go."

"All right." Roque pulled his even bigger huge ass knife from his other boot. I bit my lip. I loved that knife. "Should even me up." Roque kissed the knife before setting it on the table.

"How many knives do you have? What is going on here?" Jensen asked.

"Coug, it's your bet." He smiled and nodded before reaching into his own boot.

"Hey, losers!" We all stopped and looked at Clay. "It's time."

**Indi **

**Explosives & Infiltration**

**

* * *

**

_All right well I think that went well. This is mostly a prolouge/intro thing so most chapters after this will be a lot longer._

_So tell me what you think if you please._

_Thanks for Reading._


	2. M67 Fragmentation Grenade

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but a whole collection of Batman silly bands.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

We all stood and took the cards off our foreheads. "So does this mean I win?" I asked looking at all their cards and showing them mine. My queen of diamonds trumped their cards. They shook their heads and jumped from the back of the hummer. "Ha. I believe this is mine." I grabbed Roque's huge knife and slipped it into my boot. "Oh and this too. I really like this." I tucked Jensen's gun into the back of my pants.

"Oh come on. Have some mercy, I love that gun." Jensen complained.

"Don't make bets if you can't keep 'em big boy." I said while climbing off the roof of the hummer. Jensen walked away grumbling. I went to the edge of the hummer where Cougar was waiting. He put his hands on my hips and picked me up, setting me on the ground. He was starting down at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You can't cheat at Blind Man's Bluff, eh?" He asked.

"Not if you don't stack the cards right." I said smiling. He raised an eyebrow. "What? I really wanted that knife. Here you take this." I held out Jensen's gun to him. He looked down at the gun for a few moments before taking it and putting it in the waist of his pants. "Now do you feel so bad about me cheating?" He smiled.

"That's what I thought." I said. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing the grenade from the makeshift table and put it in my pack. I went to go to the passenger side of the hummer before Cougar grabbed my arm. He pushed me against the back of the hummer so it was digging into my back but I didn't care as long as the glint in his eyes meant what I thought it meant.

He pressed his lips against mine firmly while his hands squeezed my hips. They traveled slowly from my hips to my upper back then back down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss then pressed my tongue against his lips. He obliged quickly and pressed closer to me. He lifted me up and set me down on the back of the hummer he trailed his hand down my thigh. He wrapped my leg around his waist-.

"Oh god! We've got a mission! Let's go!" We broke apart and looked over at Roque. Cougar never relented to his hold on the back of my knee. Roque shook his head and went to the other side of the hummer. I rested my head against Cougars chest while I tried to catch my breath.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Thank you for the gun." He went around the hummer and got in. I shook my head.

"I should cheat at cards more often." I went to the passenger side of the hummer where Clay was holding the door open for me. I got in and Clay slammed the door after he got in.

"Here we go." Pooch smiled and started the hummer.

"All right. We got a drug and arms dealer named Fadhil running a homegrown terrorist assembly line out by the Madre de Dios River basin. We find it, we paint it for a laser-targeted bomb, we get the hell out. No muss, no fuss." Clay explained the mission while Pooch just drove like crazy.

"For that, they need us?" Roque asked.

"That is pretty weird. They'll probably be using an F-22 Raptor those things don't need laser targeting, if they even have an idea of where his hideout is." I said. The others looked at each other. Something felt wrong.

"We have our orders." Clay said.

"Hey, you'd rather take on 50 dudes with AK's?" Pooch asked. We all just looked at him. He started laughing. I don't know if he was trying to ease the awkwardness or if he just thought he was really funny.

* * *

"All right I got eyes." Roque said. I looked through my own binoculars. Sure enough there he was standing right on the balcony.

"What is it was bad guys and red silk shirts?" I asked. Roque cracked a smile.

"Paint it." Clay ordered.

"Go ahead and call me Michelangelo." He pressed the red button and 'painted' the target.

"Like the ninja turtle?" I asked. "Cause I call Donatello if we're picking new nicknames."

"Shut the hell up, Indi." Pooch said. I just smirked. It was so easy to get to these guys.

"What about you Jensen? Leonardo or Raphael?" I asked. He laughed.

"Or we could just call me Vinci. Makes me sound sexier." He said. "Indi, Jensen!" Clay said. We both hid our laughter and listened up.

"Call it in."

"Dropkick, this is Pinball. Request fire mission." Jensen said into the radio. "The target is painted and you are clear to make a run from north to south. Over."

"Roger, Pinball, target acquired and locked." We heard the pilot say. "Be advised, ETA fireworks, zero eight Mikes."

"Roger we'll break out the earplugs."

I was about to turn around and sit in the hummer when Cougar's head snapped up. "Boss." He said. He swiftly pointed two fingers toward Fadhil's hideout. Clay walked over and Cougar handed his rifle over to him. I looked through my binoculars. "Oh god." Was all I could say, about thirty or so kids were being unloaded from the back of a truck. "They're using kids as mules. Call it in." We were on red alert now. This wasn't a simple paint and go mission anymore.

"We have children at target site. Repeat we have eyes on children at target site. Please advise." We waited with baited breath for the answer.

"Acknowledged. Maintain position." It was the ever cool and collected voice of mission control. The bastards didn't care.

"Maintain position? What is he talking about? Colonel."

"We strongly recommend cancellation of payload delivery." Jensen said.

"If we kill the laser maybe they'll abort. Live coordinates will be lost." I said hopeful.

"Your orders stand. Prep for extraction."

"Damn it." I heard Roque whisper under his breath behind me. "Cougar." Clay said. He stood and grabbed his rifle by the neck and rammed the butt of it into the laser targeting system.

"Dropkick, this is Pinball. Target equipment has suffered catastrophic system failure. Am calling an on-site abort." We waited for a few seconds for mission control.

"Well, that was just stupid." We all looked towards the radio. That wasn't mission control.

"Is this Mission Control?" Clay asked.

"Of course it's not. Does is sound like a robot?" I whispered harshly to no one. I wasn't normally like that but there were thirty kids down there that were about to get blown to hell.

"This is Max, Colonel Clay."

I looked at Roque who looked at Clay. I glanced toward Cougar. If someone had hacked into a military channel then the mission was compromised. I went to the hummer and grabbed my rifle. I was ready to go in there if I had to. Cougar put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, he squeezed my shoulder. I knew what that meant, 'calm down'.

"I am calm." I said. I wasn't and everyone could probably tell. My chest was rising and falling rapidly my nostrils flaring and my jaw clenched.

"No one uses names on comms. This is a secure military channel."

"Is it really?" Oh now he was just trying to be an asshole.

"Goddamn it, listen to me. There are children on site."

"And you think I didn't know that?" I sucked in a huge shuddering breath. He was knowingly going to kill innocent kids? Cougar looked angry now. "We locked coordinates the moment you painted."

"Damn it." I whispered.

"Delivery will occur on schedule. Have a super day." We each pulled out our ear wigs as the sound of our transmission being blocked.

"Shit! Jensen, contact the plane directly. Call an abort."

"I'm trying. He's jamming us. There's nothing I can do." Jensen continued to fiddle with the radio anyways.

Clay looked at Roque who gave a tilt of the head and raised his eyebrows.

"There's something we can do."

* * *

I was in the very back of the hummer hanging on for dear life as we stormed the gates. I grabbed an M-60 offensive grenade and threw it at the gates. It exploded a few seconds later then we came flying threw the gates. I launched an M-18 smoke grenade behind us to protect our backs from any men that Cougar hadn't got. Which was unlikely.

I used the scope on my rifle to take out a few guys by the gates that were struggling to get up and to their weapons. Pooch stopped the hummer suddenly and I jumped out of the back. Jensen and Pooch came on either side of my quickly.

"Us against 50 dudes with AK's, huh?" Pooch let out a short laugh.

"Not the time Pooch." I said. We all stood after a couple of seconds and took out the few guys left standing. No doubt that reinforcement was waiting.

"Jensen, Pooch, get a truck for the kids. Rest, out in five." Clay said slightly out of breath.

"Air strike in four and change, ladies!" Roque shouted. I grabbed another M-18 grenade from my belt and threw it as cover for Jensen and Pooch.

"Be out in four. Rally point…On me." Clay and Roque ran quickly in to the house.

"Ah sure leave me with these guys." I muttered quietly. I looked over the hood of the hummer. Six guys were there on the porch, another three on the balcony above them. They noticed my head peaking over the hood and opened fire.

"Shit." I looked down at my belt. I had two grenades left. "Well a frag bomb should do the trick." I pulled it off my belt and yanked the safety clip out. I threw it at the men on the porch and quickly laid flat on the ground and covered my face. I was a little too close for comfort. The grenade went off without a hitch. I sat up and pulled out my earplugs.

I stood and looked at the porch. The siding to the house was gone and the railing was blown to hell. The three guys on the balcony were on the ground. I could only hope they were dead.

"Don't move." I felt the barrel of a gun on the back of my head. "Put down your weapon." I swallowed. I dropped my rifle. I took a couple deep breaths.

"Any day now Cougs." I said. We were lucky that our comms weren't being blocked.

"I got you." He said quietly. He took the shot quickly. I heard the man drop behind me. I reached down and grabbed my rifle. I turned and looked at Cougar behind me. "Took you long enough." I said with a smirk. He shook his head.

We took off running towards the short, rusty old school bus that was loaded with kids. I jumped in while Cougar waited for Clay. I took a seat beside Jensen. "Clay, get the hell out. We gotta go, now." Pooch said. A moment later we all heard two gun shots.

Clay came running out of the house with a little boy. "Oh, you stop for coffee in there?" Pooch asked. He threw the boy into the bus and jumped in himself. Cougar slammed the door shut behind him and ran and jumped on in front of me. Pooch slammed the bus into first gear and took off. This bus definitely wasn't built for off-roading.

"What kind of blast radius we looking at?" Roque asked.

"These are laser targeted bombs. So…a mile at the least." I said. Jensen cut me off by flashing his computer screen with the blast radius shaded red.

"Okay, Pooch, I need you to make this bus go a little faster." Roque said sounding a little worried.

"Everybody, hold on to something!" Clay shouted to the children.

The deafening sound of the bombs took over and I couldn't hear anything else. After the ringing stopped I could hear all the kids screaming. One girl grabbed onto my arm that was gripping the back of my seat.

Flames engulfed us and threw the bus over a hill and slammed us down on to rocky terrain. We stopped suddenly and we were thrown forward as we hit a huge puddle of mud. I took a deep breath and fell back into my seat. The kids started laughing after a few moments.

"That wasn't so bad." I said.

* * *

"Pinball this is chopper 3. Prepare for extraction." I was holding a little girls hands and helping her through the mud.

"My favorite part was when we were completely on fire. But the shootout that was good times." Jensen reminisced the whole encounter in his own words and shared every minute detail.

"I think we got it Jensen." I said. We finally reached the edge of the tree line and saw the chopper landing in the middle of the clearing.

"All right, everyone together." All of us started jogging to the chopper. I had to admit that Jensen was pretty good with kids.

The pilot opened the doors of the chopper. "Sir, there's not enough room for your team and them."

"Then it's them." Clay grabbed a kid and handed them up to the pilot.

All the children were on the chopper in fewer than two minuets. A little boy tried to hand his bear to Clay. "No, gracias. You keep your bear. You keep him safe. Okay? Adios. Get them out of here."

"Sir we have room for one more." We looked at each other for a few moments. Seeing as I was the girl and the smallest of them it looked like I would be going.

"Fine. I'll be on the next chopper out. You know I hate government officials." I said. I handed my rifle over to Cougar. "Adios." I said and gave him a kiss on the lips. He nodded and gave a small smile. The pilot helped me onto the chopper and slid the door closed.

* * *

Okay. I think it went pretty well. Thanks to my reviewers. You two know who you are.

And all jets and grenades mentioned are actually real. If you have questions please ask.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Pink Pearls

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a collection of blue nail polish.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Senorita! Senorita!" I looked down at the little girl tugging at my arm. I knelt down as best I could.

"¿Qué es?" I asked thankful that Cougar had taught me a little Spanish.

"Mi crucifijo. Mi mamá me dijo no que vaya a cualquier lugar no con ella. Lo dejé en el bus." I only recognized a few words.

"Your cross? You left your cross…on the bus?" I asked. "Ah…¿Su Cruz? ¿Dejó su Cruz... en el bus?" I asked. The little girl nodded.

"All right. I'll get it for you. ¿I podrá obtener su Cruz y te encuentran todos los derechos?" I said. She smiled.

"Gracias." She said quietly with a smile. I nodded.

"Hey kept her steady would ya? I'm getting off." I said. The pilot just nodded. I was glad we were just a few feet off the ground at this point. I slid the door open and jumped out.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Clay asked.

"A little girl asked me to get her crucifix. She left it on the bus." I shrugged.

"Looks like you got lucky on this one." Pooch said with a smirk. I turned around and watched as the chopper rose quickly.

"What is that? You hear that?" Roque asked. We all stopped talking and listened.

"That's a jet, probably the F-22. But what's it still doing here." I said.

"Guys this is bad."

"Max, Cobra One, Bandit locked." That sounded like the jet pilot.

"Understood." It was that guy again. Max. "Cobra One, kill Bandit."

With that we all started running up the slight hill towards the chopper but it was too late. I knew the sound of a missile launching from an external hard point of an F/A-22 Raptor anywhere. "NO!" Clay shouted. The chopper burst into flames along with everyone inside. I stopped and stood looking at the wreckage.

My eyes filled with tears and a gasping sob racked through me. The little girl. She was dead. They were all dead.

* * *

"Indi." I heard Cougar whisper my name. I looked up at him. I was still standing there just looking at the remains of the chopper. He put a hand on my chest and gripped my dog tags. He pulled them off my neck and silently handed them to Clay. "We need to go." I nodded without emotion. We headed back into the forest hoping to make it into the nearest town.

"Wait." I told all of them. I reversed and started sprinting towards the bus. I climbed in and looked everywhere.

"Indi what are you doing? We have to get out of here." Roque asked.

"The little girl. She asked me to find her cross. I'm not leaving without it." I said. I gave him my sharpest look. "So are you going help me or just stand there?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound so angry but truthfully I was. How could someone do that? How could they kill a bunch of kids?

Roque rolled his eyes and sighed but started looking in all the seats. I was at the back of the bus and on my hands and knees when I saw it. It was a very simple looking pink pearl necklace with a cross hanging off the end. I picked it up and knelt back. I looked at it for a few more moments. I closed my eyes and pressed the necklace to my lips before putting it on.

"I got it." I said quietly. Roque looked up at me from his crouched position. He looked at the new pink necklace around my neck. He nodded and motioned for me to head for the door. The others were waiting just standing around. Each of them had an expression of guilt, anger, and utter sadness.

"Let's go." No one commented on my leaving the team to get a necklace. Clay led the way with Roque behind him and Jensen and Pooch following them. I fell into step beside Cougar.

* * *

We had been walking for almost three hours and no had spoken a word. Not even Jensen.

"I was on the chopper." I said quietly to Cougar. "I would have died if she hadn't asked me to get this." I touched a hand to the pink pearls around my neck that now replaced my dog tags. Cougar grabbed the hand that was holding the necklace and kissed it.

"I'm glad she did." Was all he said.

* * *

We reached the city in the dead of night. "What are we gonna do Clay? We have no money." Roque said. We were walking down the street when I saw a bar.

"I could make us some money." I said. Cougar stopped suddenly and grabbed my arm and squeezed it. He looked pissed. I looked at the other guys. All of them looked tense and angry. Then I caught on to what they were thinking.

"Oh god no you perverts. I meant poker." I said. All of them looked a little guilty for thinking that I would actually prostitute myself to get a little cash. "I'm a little offended." Cougar let go of my arm and shook his head at me.

"Okay but how are you supposed to buy into a game if we don't have any money?" Pooch asked.

"I'm not an expert in infiltration for no reason. I think I can pick a pocket." I said simply. I raised an eyebrow at them. "So are we gonna do this or not?" I asked.

"How do you know how to pick pocket?" Jensen asked.

"I wasn't exactly a saint before I joined the army…I was more of a… prison inmate." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

"Ha! Thank you! Gracious!" I raised my shot glass to the grumbling men that were walking away form the table. I tipped my head back and downed my seventh shot. I hardly ever drank. I drank the occasional beer but that was it. I never _ever_ drank. So of course I was totally plastered now.

"Well that makes a total of 2105.25 Bolivanos. Nicely done Indi." Jensen complemented.

"Why thank you Jensen." The bartender handed me another shot. I grabbed it and was about to drink it when a hand grabbed mine. I looked over at Cougar. "Hey babe." I said. I turned around in my chair and faced him. "How's it going?" I asked in a low husky voice. Cougar clenched his jaw.

"You've had enough." He said. He grabbed both my arms and pulled me up from my seat.

"All right. See ya Hector!" I waved at the bartender who smiled at me. Cougar put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his side. "Where are we going?" I asked. I was tired and my legs were sore from all the walking we had to do.

"A hotel." Clay answered.

"Ohh. Thank you sir." I said and gave him a salute. I giggled.

We reached the hotel and got three rooms. Cougar didn't let go of me the whole way there. Cougar opened the door to our room and led me in then shut the door and locked it. I sat down on the bed. Cougar turned to me.

I stood back up and walked to Cougar. "You know your hat is really sexy." I said as I gently pressed my lips to his. I put my arms around his neck. I pressed myself as close to him as I could and pulled him closer.

"No, Indi." Cougar pushed me away. "You're drunk." He pulled his gun from the back of his pants and set it down on the nightstand. He sat down on the bed heavily.

"I just want to forget." I whispered. I fell back on the bed. "I can see all thier faces and now they're just a bunch of ashes." Tears welled up in my eyes. I sat up and unlaced my boots and threw them toward the bathroom. I pulled off my socks and then my overshirt, leaving me in my white tank top and my olvie green cargo pants. I undid the zipper of my pants and slid out of them. I stood in front of Cougar who carfully removed his hat.

"You're on my side of the bed." I said. He smirked and put his hands on my hips. He pressed his lips to my neck and trailed up to my jaw. "I thought I was drunk?" I asked. I slid my hands up his chest then into his hair.

"You are. I'm making us forget." He said. He turned me around and laid me down on the bed and continued to kiss me like that for what seemed like hours until he finally reached my lips. Then he rolled off of me. "Wha-…I thought we were gonna forget." I slurred.

"And we did." He said. He gave me a stern look. I rolled my eyes. He never was one to take advantage of me. He took off his shirt and pants then lay down next to me. I put my head on his chest and quickly fell asleep to the rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

Well I'm writing these chapters up pretty fast. Go me! Anyways this chapter was a little tough to write cause it's so emotional and then I really watched that scene in the movie (like really watched it) and I got to thinking of how scary all of that must have been for those kids and then these guys save them then they die. Let's just say I started crying after _really_ watching it for the fifth time.

The translations sort of explain themselves but here they are for any of those wondering.

**Mi crucifijo. Mi mamá me dijo no que vaya a cualquier lugar no con ella. Lo dejé en el bus **- My crucifix. My momma told me not to go anywhere without is. I left it on the bus.  
**…¿Su Cruz? ¿Dejó su Cruz... en el bus?** - Your cross? You left your cross...on the bus?  
**¿I podrá obtener su Cruz y te encuentran todos los derechos?** - I'll get you cross and find you all right?

Now if that's completly incorrect then please tell me or just laugh because I've said something stupid.

And thank you to all my reviewers! You know who you are.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Blowing off steam

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except a LIVESTRONG bracelet.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Hector! Another round for these gentlemen." I said. The bartender brought out a tray of shots for the men sitting at my table. As usual I was playing poker. Turns out I was pretty good at it too.

Seeing as I was the main source of income for the team I was at the bar almost every night playing poker with overweight pigs that thought I had never played a game in my life. And every night I went home with their money. Unless it was one of the nights that I lost every cent I had made. But tonight I was winning and I was being an idiot and shoving the fact that I was winning in these guys faces.

"Señores amablemente de gracias. Aprecio el dinero. Aquí usted tomar esto." I handed one of the men a shot. "Y para usted señor." I handed another one of the men a shot.

"Give me my money." One of the men leaned towards me and almost growled.

"Your money? Ha! Sorry senor I won that fair and square." I said. I grabbed the wad of bolivanos that was in the center of the table. The man grabbed my arm.

"HABÍA ENGAÑADO PUTA!" The man shouted. I tugged my arm out of his hand.

"I cheated! I'm not the one that paid a hooker to look at my cards." I jerked my thumb in the direction of the scadily clad woman sitting at the table behind me. The man shook his head and his nostrils flared. He took a punch at me but I stepped back in time.

"Don't be an idiot." I said. He took another shot. I grabbed his hand and threw a punch at his shoulder dislocating it. The guy went down on his knees. I put my hands on his shoulder and kneed him in the face. This time he fell to the ground unconsious. I turned around only to face the other men who had guns pointing at me. And of course my gun was in my bag.

"Shit." I raised my hands up. "You want your money? Take it." I indicated the bolivanos on the table. None of them made a move. "Did you hear me? Tomarlo!" I threw me hand in the direction of the table again.

"We want something else." I blanked for a moment before I caught on.

"Something else? You mean my collection of American Girls dolls? Cause I don't think I can give you those." I said. Definitley pulling a Jensen here.

One of the men, Frederico I think, hit me with the butt of his gun. I grabbed onto the edge of the bar to steady myself. I touched my fingers to the cut on my eyebrow. "I don't think so." Frederico said.

"Hey!" I looked up and saw Hector, the bartender, pointing a double barrel shotgun at the men. "Salir de mi barra." He said menicinly. Even I was a little scared. Each of the men raised their hands and put their guns in the back of their pants. "Y tu amigo." They grabbed the man I had knocked out and dragged him out.

When the door had slammed shut and all the patrons in the bar resumed talking I put my hands down. Hector returned his shotgun to its place under the bar. "Thank you Hector." I returned to my table and grabbed the cash and downed one of the shots. I went back to the bar and sat down heavily.

"You cut it close that time." I looked up to see Clay.

"Two beers, Hector." I handed him a couple of bolivanos. "What are you doing here Clay aren't you supposed to be losing a cock fight." I laughed at my own joke.

"You know Cougar isn't gonna be too happy when he sees that." He pointed to the still bleeding cut.

"I know." I sighed and took a sip of my beer.

"What's going on with you Indi? You don't start fights." He asked drinking from his own beer.

"Hey I didn't start that okay. He took a shot at me." I defended myself.

"Don't start that shit. You might as well have. The way you were egging them on I'd think you were hoping they'd start something." I hated when he did stuff like that. Like he was reading your mind. I guess that's why he was a Colonel.

"Well maybe it's been a while since I've had a gun pointed in my face. I needed to blow off some steam big deal." I said trying to sound indifferent.

"Bullshit. You don't start fights with people to blow off steam. Take a jog, duke it out with Roque, hell have sex with Cougar." I looked over at Clay. It was the first time I had ever heard him encourage sex.

"All right you want to know whats really going on? I want to track down the son of a bitch who murdered twenty five kids and kill him with my bare hands. Or better yet lock him up with Roque and give him a knife." I said. The bar had quieted down but I wasn't done yet. "But apparently you can't track down one guy. We've been trapped in this hell hole for two months, Clay, what the fuck are you doing? Cause it sure as hell isn't getting us home." I yelled.

At some point I had stood up jabbed a finger in Clay's chest. Clay carefully removed my hand. "You feel better now." He asked. I shook my head.

"Why don't you ever get angry? Huh? Do you not even care what happened?" I asked. Clay didn't respond. I shook my head again. I grabbed a scotch off a passing waitress's tray and threw it in Clay's face. He wiped the liquor off his face. "I feel better now." I said. I sat down.

"I'm glad you feel better." I wiped some blood off my forehead that was threatening to drip into my eye.

"I do care. I've been trying to track down Max but I can't find him. This guy is like a ghost." I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I threw a drink in your face, Colonel." I handed him some napkins. He took them and wiped off his face.

"I'm not a Colonel anymore." He said.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with issues." I said drinking from my beer.

"You saying I have issues?" He asked.

"Hell yes, _Colonel_. I mean what is it with you and all this I'm not a soldier anymore, crap?" Clay shook his head.

"We aren't soldiers. We're dead." I finished off my beer and stood up.

"All right thanks for letting me blow off some steam." I grabbed a couple of bills and gave them to Clay. "Get yourself something to eat. I've got to get patched up. Who knows maybe me and Cougar will blow off some steam." I laughed as Clay grimaced a little.

I walked to the hotel which was only a few blocks away. When I opened the door to the hotel room I found Cougar lying on the bed shirtless with his hat pulled down covering his eyes. I could never actually tell if he was asleep or just hiding his eyes. I closed the door quietly and dropped my bag at the end of the bed.

I went into the bathroom and stripped down and got in the shower. Luckily the water was clean but the cold water was warm. I ignored the sting of the soap in my cut. I showered quickly and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked over to the duffel bag that was filled with mine and Cougar's clothes.

"What happened?" I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of Cougar right behind me. I forgot to hold up the towel and it fell around my feet. I quickly grabbed it and wrapped myself in it with a slight blush on my face. It wasn't so much my nakedness in front of Cougar it was the smirk that he gave me.

"Nothing." I said shortly. I grabbed my clothes and went to go back to the bathroom. Cougar grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He held my chin in place and looked carefully at the cut on my forehead.

"That is not nothing." I sighed a little.

"Okay I may have gotten into a fight at the bar. But I'm fine." He cocked an eyebrow.

"So there were guns involved. But Hector took care of them. And I got out with just a scratch. You should see the other guy." He shook his head and led me to the bed and sat me down. He went into the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. "I dislocated his shoulder and broke his nose." I said. Cougar nodded and smiled. That was his way of saying 'that's my girl'. I think.

He cleaned up my cut and handed me my clothes. I dropped my towel and reached for the underwear. I heard Cougar whistle. I laughed. "You know Colonel told us to blow off some steam…" Cougars smirk reappeared.

I woke up to a cell phone ringing. I groaned and buried my face in Cougars chest. He grabbed the phone and flipped it open but didn't say anything. After a few moments he spoke. "Yes boss." He snapped the phone shut.

"What was that about?" I asked, my voice muffled from still being pressed against Cougars naked chest.

"Boss found someone who has Intel on Max, wants us to meet him at the cemetery." I lifted my head up and rested my chin on his chest.

"Someone? Oh god it's probably a woman." Cougar chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down my back. I sighed and gave him a kiss on the lips. I rolled off of him and threw the covers off. I pulled on some underwear and looked at Cougar. "Come on we gotta go." I said. When he didn't move I looked at his hat which was on the nightstand. I lurched towards it and placed it on my head.

Cougar instantly sat up and stood. "Never touch the hat." He said threateningly.

"Oh uhuh, what are you gonna do about it?" I asked. I ran to the bathroom but Cougar caught me around the waist and pulled me back against him. He spun me around and kissed me soundly. He shoved his tounge in my mouth and pulled me tightly against him. Then he gently bit my bottom lip and I let out a moan. I loved it when he did that. Then he completely let go of me. I fell onto the bed completely out of breath. I realized he had taken his hat off my head and put it on.

"I hate it when you do that." I said. He raised his eyebrows as he pulled on some pants. "Okay I hate when you don't finish what you start." I said. I grabbed a pair of worn out jeans and a tank top slipping into them.

"I'm sorry I'm late. There was a party at the doll factory. It was Pepito's birthday." Jensen got off the back of the blue vespa. He went to kiss the girl that gave him a ride but she sped off quickly. Pooch started laughing while Clay smirked.

"So she wanted to meet in a cemetery. That's not like forboding at all." I shook my head.

"I'm guessing that was the point Jensen." I said.

"Am I the only one that sees this shirt?" I looked at Roque who was sitting next to me then looked back at Jensen. I had learned to just ignore the odd shirts that Jensen was always wearing. This one was light pink with a flower on it proclaiming 'Go Pentunias!'.

"Oh, it's my niece's soccer team. Eight and under. I checked their scoers online and I-." He stopped talking as Clay gave him the look. The one specifically for Jensen that said 'shut up.'

"What?" Clay walked off and was followed by Cougar. "They're in the playoffs." I shook my head.

"Come on Jensen." I said.

I was walking next to Cougar who was at the front of the team. I'm guessing Clay wanted him watching for this girl we were supposed to meet.

"What do you have on her?" Clay asked.

"Besides a pant-busting crush?" I sighed. None of them had ever learned how to talk around a lady. "Her company file is blank. CIA has a standing kill order on her. As does Hamas, Sinn Fein. Pretty much everyone with the exception of PETA wants this chick amscrayed."

"Damn who the hell did this chick piss off?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You thinking clear on this? Huh, cause everytime you mess up, it's cause of a woman." Roque said throwing a knife between his hands.

"Name one time that I-."

"Amber." Roque said shortly.

"Amber wasn't the problem. Amber's husband was the problem." Clay said trying to avoid the fact that he only ever dated insane women.

"Amber's husband wasn't the one that shot you." Pooch said. This was probably the one thing that the whole team agreed on. Clay dated some freaky chicks.

"Only in the leg." He was always persitent about this though.

"What about Emma?" Jensen asked.

"Emma doesn't count. I didn't sleep with Emma." Clay would always have an excuse.

"No cause she put a bomb in your car!"

"It wasn't even a bomb to blow up your car it was an M-60 fragmentation bomb. Those aren't meant to blow you up they're meant to fill you with shrapnel. Luckily I was there to difuse it." I gave Clay a pointed look. I was never gonna let him out of that one.

"I admit, that did take a little of the romance out of the relationship."

"Yeah now this chick shows up and- what's her name, Aisha? And well, she burns down our hotel." Roque did have a very good point.

"I'm clear, Roque." I stopped and sat down behind Cougar and put my legs on either side of him as usual.

"Well, you better be, cause I ain't getting' killed by no girl." Roque sat down on a cemented coffin behind him.

"It's been a long time since anyone called me a girl." All of us turned around towards the new voice. A very thin girl with mocha skin and dark hair came forward. "She put a bomb in your car?" She asked Clay.

"She was volatile."

"I'd say." I muttered.

"Aisha, this is Jensen, Pooch, Roque, Cougar, and Indi." We each nodded our heads.

"Really?" She laughed at our nicknames. "Gentlemen, in 97 hours Max will be in Miami. He travels in an armored column with at least 30 private securities armed to the teeth." COuage stood and grabbed a file she had slapped down next to Roque. He sat back down between my legs and rested his arms on my knees. "You have a better shot at kidnapping the president."

All of us looked at her with unimpressed looks. We could totally kidnap the president if we tried.

"Good news for you is I have the power to get you guys back into the U.S. and fund the entire op as you see fit." I rasied my eyebrows. How could she possibly have the 'power' to get us back state side if everyone wanted her dead?

"You get Max and we're square." She said looking only at Clay.

"And why should we believe you?" She glared at Roque.

"Because I'm the first person you've met who even admits he exists." We all cast our eyes downward. She kind of had a point, but I still didn't like her.

"Listen, you guys can all stay here in Bolivia and rot. Or you can go home and get revenge on the man that framed 's your choice." She leaned against an angel statue in front of Cougar. I rested my chin on his shoulder and looked at the file he was flipping through.

"Colonel?" Jensen asked.

"Don't call me that. We're not soldiers anymore." He said. There he went again. I went back to looking at the file. It was everything she knew about this Max guy which wasn't much. Lots of black market trading that didn't have any factual evidence to back it up.

"Okay, you know that if we do this we are waging a war against the Central Intelligence Agancy?" Pooch threw it out there. I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"They started it." Cougar threw the file down. I tipped my head back and rubbed my eyes.

"We are so screwed." I mumbled. "So how are you gonna get us state side anyways?" I questioned.

She turned towards me. "Well since you already dead…"

* * *

Okay so lots to translate this time.

**Señores amablemente de gracias. Aprecio el dinero. Aquí usted tomar esto.** - Thank you kindly gentlemen. I appreciate the money. Here you take this.  
**Y para usted señor.** - And for you sir.  
**HABÍA ENGAÑADO PUTA!** - YOU CHEATED BITCH!  
**Tomarlo!** - Take it!  
**Salir de mi barra.** - Get out of my bar.  
**Y tu amigo.** - And take your friend.

Or something to that effect. Anyways...

And to any of you who don't like all the making out and the sex scenes (which I mean come on I didn't even write that part!) it's rated T for Teen for a reason. Even though most of you probably don't you probably appreciate some shirtless Cougar scenes. (hell knows I do!)

And I forgot to put up the picture of the little girls crucifix last time so a link will be up on my profile.

So thanks for reading. And thank you to my reviewers.


	5. Guys Who Like to Steal Stuff

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except a brand new pair of house shoes and the first season of Sherlock!**

* * *

Chapter Five

I handed my rifle over to Cougar. "Adios." I said and gave him a kiss on the lips. He nodded and gave a small smile. The pilot helped me onto the chopper and slid the door closed.

I put my hands on the shoulders of a little girl in front of me. She smiled up at me while she fiddled with a pink pearl necklace. "Me gusta su collar." I said. She smiled again.

"Max, Cobra One, Bandit locked." I looked down at her. She didn't sound like a little girl.

"Understood." The little boy with the bear turned to me. I stepped back from the children and tried to fight my way to the door. "Cobra One, kill Bandit." He said.

"No." I whispered. I fought harder now. But I was too late. I knew the sound of a missile launching from an external hard point of an F/A-22 Raptor anywhere.

* * *

I gasped and hit my head on the lid of the coffin. I groaned and opened my eyes to pitch black. I took deep breaths even though I probably shouldn't. I reached up and touched my hand to the necklace. I couldn't believe I was having nightmares. I had had nightmares because of the job before. We all had but I'd never had a nightmare like this. I had never died in a dream before. Then again I never had to watch children die before either.

I heard a door bang open and then my coffin started moving. I held my breath and kept as still as possible. It was nerve racking really not being able to see or know where you were going. I could only image how Cougar felt.

We stopped moving and I heard a door slide closed. It was about ten minuets later that the door buzzed open. I heard a pop as the rope holding the coffin closed was cut. I pushed open the lid and squinted at the light. I sat up and took a few deep breaths of fresh air. I looked over at Cougar who crossed himself.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Aisha said with a smile. Cougar came to my coffin and opened the end of it. I threw my legs over the edge of the coffin and Cougar put his hands on my waist and pulled me out. I stretched languidly and almost yawned. I touched my head where I had hit it. Luckily I had missed the healing cut on my forehead that was almost gone. I pulled the cross on the necklace to my lips and kissed it.

Cougar looked down at me. "Nightmares." I whispered. He nodded his head then gently kissed my forehead. "Thanks babe."

"How do you wanna begin?" Aisha asked. Clay gave her a little smirk.

"We're gonna go bird hunting."

* * *

"Hey guys?" I asked. I stopped walking and looked at them. They all stopped and looked at me.

"What?" Pooch asked.

"Well I was just wondering are we seriously doing the whole walking dramatically in a line?" They looked at each other.

"I thought it was kinda cool." Jensen said. Everyone groaned at that and immediately split up. "Seriously, we were totally awesome. Did anybody else pretend we were in slow motion?" I shook my head.

"Jensen shut up now."

* * *

I was lying on my stomach next to Cougar. Seeing as we didn't really require anything in my area of expertise I just stuck with Cougar.

I looked through a pair of binoculars at Jensen and Roque. Suddenly Jensen put the radio to his mouth. "Base 1, this is Cavalier 415!" I let out a laugh. Jensen was always very dramatic.

"We've been in a collision with a civilian vehicle! Carvey's dead and Freeman's hurt real bad! We need medevac immediately!" I shook my head.

"Ah Jensen you do realize that only you and Roque are out there so they might think it's odd that they're only two of you." I said into the my comm. But he just continued on.

"He's got kids, Base 1, he's go kids!"

"That sucked." Jensen said to himself.

After a few moments we heard the whirling of chopper blades. "You're on babe." I said. Cougar smirked and pulled out his rifle and looked through the scope. "Alright we've got two out and two in the chopper."

"Fire when ready, Cougar." He took the shot immediately. He gave a full on smirk and quirked his eyebrows. I looked over at him.

"You know it's really sexy when you do that." He raised his eyebrows fully. I gave him a peck on the lips. "Come on." I got up and we made our way to the road. We had been almost half a mile away from the fake wreck. We got to the scene after a few minuets. Cougar and I dragged the unconscious bodies of the medevac people to the side of the road.

* * *

"Yo, J. What do you thinks up with all this "Don't call me colonel" stuff?" Pooch asked. I was sitting on the back wheel well helping duck tape the GPS to the rocket.

"Classic loss of identity. Clay defined himself by his place in military structure his way of measuring the good he did. Without it, he's just another loser like the rest of us." I looked at Jensen. It always surprised me just how smart he was.

"You know that cats can make a thousand different sounds and dogs can only make ten?" I shook my head now he was an idiot again. "Cats. Not to be trusted."

"What the hell are you doing?" I finally asked. He had his hands interlocked in front of his and he was swinging his hands back and forth.

"I'm practicing my golf swing." My mouth formed an 'o'.

"Hey Jensen?" He grunted in acknowledgement. "You don't play golf." He just looked up at me and cocked his head. I jumped off the wheel well and patted his shoulder.

"We're all set." Pooch handed Jensen the rocket and he slid it into the launcher.

"Ready to take a giant step for…guys who like to steal stuff, I guess." Both Jensen and I backed up.

"Hit it." Clay said. I stood next to Cougar.

"Showtime." Pooch sang to himself. He hit the release and the rocket shot out. Smoke billowed out from the back of the launcher. "Now, that's a rocket!"

"Let 'em chase that." Clay put on his sunglasses and we made our way into the semi.

* * *

It was about midnight by the time we made it into the abandoned warehouse. Cougar shook me awake from my position in his lap. I had to sit there seeing as there wasn't enough seats in this thing for seven.

I climbed out and stretched. I arched my back and threw my arms up. I let out a deep sigh. Sleeping in a semi was not fun. I went to pull my shirt back down because it had ridden up a few inches but warm hands stopped me. Cougar wrapped his hands around my waist from behind and put his lips to my ear.

"You know it's really sexy when you do that?" He nearly purred it out. I took a deep shuddering breath and shivered. I could feel him talking because he was pressed against my back. I put my hands on his. I turned around in his embrace and put his hands just above my ass.

"I like to think so." I whispered and pressed my lips to his. His hands crept down a little further.

"Hey! Lovebirds! You got a chopper to paint lets go!" We both pulled back. Clay rolled his eyes and threw two masks at us. I grabbed the duffel bag that Cougar and I shared and pulled out a wife beater for him and a tight spaghetti strap tank top for me.

The others went to another room in the warehouse to work out the plan and left Cougar, Jensen, Aisha and me with the chopper. I got back around to the other side of the chopper where Cougar was. He had already taken off his shirt. I sighed and handed him the wife beater. I took off my own shirt and pulled on the other top thankful that I had wore a sports bra today.

I pulled on the mask and grabbed a paint spraying. I slid underneath the chopper and began painting.

* * *

"Hi…So where you from originally?" I heard Jensen say. Oh this was not going to end well.

"The wilds of Northern Africa." I slid out from underneath the chopper and sat up. I glanced up at Cougar who just shook his head at me. I looked back over at Jensen and Aisha.

"Wow, so that must've been…" Aisha looked up at Jensen with a lazy glare. "…sandy." Jensen tried for something else. "Do you have any hobbies?" He asked.

"When I was little, I collected human ears."

"Good times." Cougar came to stand in front of me one of his legs between my own and began painting the side of the chopper above me. I grabbed the leg in front of me and put my forehead to his knee to keep from laughing.

He tried to laugh it off. "But it's…" He gave up and walked off.

Aisha looked up. Cougar looked back at her and she gave a little shrug. "Poor guy." I mumbled.

* * *

We walked into the 'planning room' where they had set up a little miniature model of the city. I took a seat of the table next to Clay and he handed me and Cougar some photos. We were looking down from what looked like a surveillance camera positioned on top of a building that looked down on the street where Max would be traveling down.

"Are small arms gonna be a problem?" Pooch just looked at her.

"It's taken care of. Thanks."

Cougar stopped in front of me and looked at the photos in my hand. He positioned himself between my legs.

"Which brings me to my question, uh Aisha?" Roque asked. I took a deep breath, here we go.

"What do you want with Max?"

"Roque." Clay said simply with a little warning in his voice.

"No. She did her part. We got home. I mean, we could walk right now."

"You can, but we made a deal." I shook my head. She wasn't taking Roque seriously. He was standing behind her and I knew he had at least six knives on him right now.

"Fuck deals, okay? You made a deal with Clay. I want answers." He said.

"Max is trying to buy next generation weapons." She said after a few moments of glaring straight ahead of her. "I don't know the endgame. What I do know is when Max takes an interest in something, people die and world maps get redrawn."

"Bullshit. Do you really think you could take him on, little girl?" He said.

"No, big boy. You are." I looked back at them now. Big mistake on her part. He was probably gonna try and kill her now.

"I think I'm just gonna kill her right now, Clay." He pulled a gun form the back of his pants.

"No, you're not." Clay said.

"Yes, I am." Aisha grabbed the barrel of the gun and pressed it to her forehead.

"I'm right here. You wanna shoot your bankroll, go right ahead." I almost had to laugh. It was no use trying to look tough in front of Roque.

"Roque." Clay said. He sounded a little tired. "Roque."

"Okay, you stay with us, but if anything smells like a trap I get to put a bullet in your skull. Does that sound fair?" He circled her and never let the gun fall away from her head.

"That sounds fun."

"Sounds like my parents." Both Pooch and I smiled. Jensen definitely knew how to release the tension in a moment.

"I knew you weren't gonna shot her."

"Not today."

I lay back on the table and closed my eyes. I heard Aisha and Clay walk out of the room after a little while.

"He's right you know." I said. I sat up. Everyone looked at me. "Roque is. Something's up with her." Each one of them slowly nodded.

"Yeah but we can't do anything about it." Pooch said.

"Not yet anyways." I mumbled. "I have a feeling by the time we can it might be too late." I sniffed and jumped off the table. "You coming to bed?" I asked Cougar. He nodded to me. We were taking the bed in the back of the semi.

"Don't worry. I'm keeping my eye on her." Cougar whispered in my ear.

And suddenly I was a lot less nervous about Aisha.

* * *

Hello all! It's been such a long time (I know I'll kick myself for you) But thank you to those that reviewed and kept reminding me that I needed to update.

Okay so not much happened this chapter and it was just filled with a lot of moments but I couldn't really leave it out or we'd all be lost and be like how the heck did we get from here to there? WTF? But we got a nice shirtless Cougar scene! So it still counts.

Thank you for reading! and review if you feel incline to do so. (please)


	6. Bad Men

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything but this really sweet batman coffee mug (even though I don't drink coffee...anywho)**

Chapter Six

I woke up to warm breath on my neck and Cougar practically on top of me. I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Babe?" I whispered. "Babe c'mon. We gotta get up." All I got in answer was a grunt and a gentle bite to my ear. I bit my lip to hold in the giggle. "Seriously come on." I pushed against his chest.

He rolled onto me fully now. I gasped for breath. "Uh Cougar get off-." He bit my neck and put his hands underneath my shirt squeezing my hips. I sucked in air. His lips moved down to my chest nipping at my collar bone as he went. I gave up trying to get him off of me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and let my fingers dive into his hair.

He came back up to my lips and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I moaned this time and put my hands underneath his shirt pulling it up. We separated for only a moment to remove each other's clothing. I arched my back into him as he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I bit down on his bottom lip and rolled us over so that I was on top.

With my legs on either side of him I kissed his neck and licked his earlobe. He squeezed my ass in return. I felt his hands on my back unclasping my bra-.

"Hey lovebirds! Get a move on!" I sighed and laid my head on his chest.

"I told you we had to get up." I gave him one last deep kiss and put my bra back on. "Sorry darling." I put my shirt back on as I sat up on his chest. I ground my hips into his. He groaned in answer. "That's for not getting off me." I smirked. I rolled off of him and climbed out of the semi. I put my hair into a ponytail.

"What where you guys doing?" Jensen asked. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Did your parents not have that talk with you?" I asked. His eyes widened. I swear Jensen was like a little kid sometimes.

"All right everything set?" I asked. I'd be going with Clay and Roque on this one. Clay nodded. "Okay hold on. Are we seriously driving that thing?" I looked at the dingy yellow car in front of me.

"Yes we are, now get in." Clay ordered. I rolled my eyes. He was always so touchy about his cars. I turned to Cougar who had just gotten out of the semi. "See you later babe." I went to give him a peck on the lips but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against him.

"You'll be getting _a lot_ later." He murmured against my lips. I shivered in delight with the promise of what was to come. I kissed him quickly.

"I hope I do." I said. I turned and climbed into the back seat of the piece of shit Clay called a car. "Seriously does this thing even start?"

* * *

"That's the prize. That's where Max is." Clay said while looking through his binoculars.

"Yeah, I sure hope he doesn't see us in this bright yellow banana Pinto." Roque said. I suppressed a chuckle.

"Are you trying to say that you're embarrassed to be seen in an American classic?" Clay questioned.

"I have to agree with Roque on this one. Could you have picked a crappier car?" I asked from the back seat sipping a cherry slushy. He looked back at me and scowled.

"This is an American classic?" He shook his head. The armored truck started forward along with it's police escort. "All right. Here we go." I handed Roque the explosive chemical that I had concocted last night.

"Be careful with that. And don't miss. If you do it will detonate." I said.

"You think I'm gonna miss? Really?" Roque looked back at me.

"Hey you never know. You could be having an off day or something." I shrugged my shoulders.

"How about we see when I put a knife in your stomach when you're sleeping tonight." I raised my hands up.

"No need to be hostile."

"Will you two shut up! Roque just shoot the goddamn car." Roque glared then aimed and fired at the car.

"Good shot." Clay said. Roque looked back at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked and slurped at my slushy some more. He rolled his eyes. Clay started the car.

"Clay, where are the seatbelts, bro?"

"We don't need seatbelts. The G-forces will hold you in your seat."

"Oh yes now I feel safer." I said. I pressed the earwig into place in my ear. "Jensen, are we wired?" I asked. I was officially radio control for this mission since my part was pretty much over.

"_Max is westbound…And these hotdogs are delicious_." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for the information dickhead." I muttered.

"_Hey, was that really necessary? You think you would be in a good mood since this morning._" I squeezed my eyes shut. Did he really have to say that? He knows that Clay and Roque are listening to this. I opened my eyes to find both of them looking back at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"This is not a sweet car, dog."

"This is a classic." I gave a sigh as they went on talking about the car and not questioning me about my sex life.

"Yeah this is a classic piece of shit." We started after the calvary following Max.

"What the hell? Does this guy start a parade anytime he goes somewhere?" I muttered. There was actually a military grade hummer following the armored truck. I looked through a pair of binoculars at the top of the building. Cougar was in position looking through his scope. "All right you're on babe."

Cougar fired the shot and the wheel of the first SUV came off. He fired again at the hood of the car. "Nicely done, darling." Every car hit their brakes.

A whole swat team got out of the cars and surrounded the truck. Clay stopped the car and Roque and he got out. I handed over the grenade launcher already loaded with a smoke grenade. Pooch come around the building in a chopper along with Aisha. They started firing on the chopper after a couple seconds.

"All right here we go." Roque hit the detonator for the car he tagged before. The car flew into the air almost 30 feet.

"Haha! Look at that! Oh, I must say that is some of the best work I've ever done." I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye.

"_Backdoor is sealed. Take him up_." I heard Jensen over the comm. Jensen jogged over to us.

"Pooch what's your status?" Clay asked through the walkie talkie.

"_Ah, completely irritated and possibly crashing, but fish is on the hook_. _We got Max_." He answered.

We stopped at the corner and picked up Cougar. "Oh let me guess. I have to sit in someone's lap now?" I rolled my eyes and climbed in the back and plopped down on Cougars lap. "I love you babe but it's too damn hot right now for this." I kissed Cougar on the cheek, who squeezed the inside of my thigh.

* * *

I was thankful when we got to the warehouse to finally get out of the car. I arched my back because I had been slumped against Cougar and my neck was killing me because of the roof of the car was so low. But I was slightly okay with that because I was wearing a tank top today and Cougar was getting a nice tease of my chest in his face. Even if he didn't let it show on his face I knew it was killing him because he kept squeezing my waist and pulling me against him the whole time.

I turned around when Cougar climbed out behind me. "Did you have a nice car ride, Babe?" I asked while biting my lip innocently. He shook his head at me and I swear I heard him growl. "I'll take that as a yes." I whispered against his lips then kissed him. I walked off to the truck.

"You're not gonna believe this shit. Wade was there." Pooch said.

"Wade Travis, 7th Group?" I froze on the spot. I put a hand on my hip and traced the faint scar there. Wade Travis and I did not have a good history.

* * *

We were in South Asia, a little remote village that was trading weapons with a crime lord. It was a simple job. Take out the bad guys then get out ourselves. Wade went a little farther. I found him in a back room a girl about 17 screaming and kicking underneath him.

"Wade!" I yelled.

He stopped moving but the girl kept struggling. He hit her across the face. "Shut up!" He yelled.

"Wade what the hell are you doing? Get out of here!" I was slowly raising my rifle to aim at his head.

"Come on Indi! It's just some slut in the middle of goddamn nowhere." He turned to me. There was a knife in his hands. I aimed my rifle at him.

"Put the knife down Wade." I said deadly calm. "Get out of here!" I said to the girl. She clutched at her shirt and ran past me. "Come on Wade. Put it down."

"What's wrong with you? You're a goddamn con artist for Christ's sake. We dragged your ass out of prison and got you on this team. And you've got the guts to tell me I can't do what I want?" He came a little closer.

"I'm not a Con anymore Wade. And I never did shit like this." I kept my gun steady. "I better not catch you doing shit like this again Wade." I lowered the gun and turned to walk out.

"You bitch." All I remember after that was being slammed against a wall and a knife in the stomach.

* * *

"He made me, Clay. No question." Pooch said. I took a deep breath coming out of my memories. If he had made Pooch then he probably knew that I was still alive too. Cougar put a hand on mine and pulled it up to his lips and kissed my palm. I bit my lip and nodded at him.

"Who is he?" Aisha questioned.

"Ran counter-guerrilla ops with him. Just say he's a bad man." Pooch glanced at me.

"I thought you guys were bad men."

"He's worse." Cougar answered her.

"All right, but right now, we need to deal with the heavily armed evil genius inside this truck. Come on." I gripped Cougar's hand and we went behind the truck. Cougar stopped for a second and placed a gently kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Thanks." I whispered. I was always willing to let Cougar take my mind off things.

I grabbed a gun from the table and loaded a dart into the barrel.

"Hit the ground!" A man jumped out of the back of the truck. "Hit the ground or I'll blow your head off!"

"Yeah I don't think so." Clay said. He pulled a lighter from his pocket.

"First and final warning." The guy put the gun in Clay's face.

"Gasoline, muzzle flash, think about it." Clay smirked. The guy backed off and lowered his gun.

"Put them down." He ordered the rest of his guys. That was our cue. We steeped from behind the truck and took out all the guys but the leader.

"Coug." Clay nodded to the truck. He climbed into the back of the truck. I stood at the back. Cougar put a box down in front of me.

"What the hell is this?" I asked. I looked up at Cougar but he shook his head at me. I looked inside as Cougar opened the box. A simple looking flat square with Goliath written on it was all that was inside.

"It's a hard drive from Goliath, the multinational manufacturer of everything." I looked back at Aisha who was just glaring at all of us.

"You bitch!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "What? She deserves at least that. What the hell? We could have gotten killed and all we get is a hard drive?" Cougar grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them. I wrenched myself out of his grasp and drew my gun. I aimed at her head.

"Indi! Calm down!" Clay barked at me." I didn't move though.

"Where's Max?" I asked. She glared at me. I hit my gun across her face. Arms wrapped around my from behind and locked my arms at my side.

"Cougar get her out of here." Clay said. Still calm as ever.

Cougar dragged me backwards to the semi. He pulled me around the side and pushed me against the door. "No Cougar. Don't even start with me. We could have gotten killed. Hell she probably means for us to get killed. That bitch is probably working for Max." He shook his head at me. "What the hell Cougar? Are you laughing?" I asked. I shoved against his chest but he grabbed my hands and threw me over his shoulder.

"Cougar! What are you doing?" He opened the door of the semi and climbed up and threw me onto the bed in the back. I rolled onto my back and looked at him. He had a purely predatory gleam in his eyes. "Cougar?" I asked. It came out almost as a whimper. He pounced on me then.

I barley sucked in a breath before his mouth was covering mine and hands were underneath my tank top. I put my hands on his chest and pushed against him. I panted for breath. "What…the hell?" I asked. He held himself up with his elbows over my shoulders. He looked down at me.

"Is this because you needed to calm me down? Or because of what Wade did to me?" I asked. "Because if this is you calming me down it's not working very well. I'd say you're doing the opposite." He shook his head at me.

"It's Wade." I nodded at him and looked away. "I cannot stand to think of what he-." He paused and squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. "I want to rip him apart." He grabbed me by the chin. "You are mine. And no one else can touch you." He laid his lips over mine. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers threw mine and pressed me further into the bed. I sighed in content.

* * *

I'm still alive! Yes I know I haven't updated since last year but here I am! Along with lots of Cougar action. So you're very welcome.

Review if you please and as always,

Thank you for reading.


	7. Round Four

**Disclarimer: I don't own anything except some my cat...Mr. Cat. (very clever name huh?)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

I was gasping for breath and Cougar and I were covered in sweat. "Ah, babe, I think that was-." Cougar simply covered my mouth with his and blew my mind once more. After I couldn't breathe he broke the kiss and moved to my neck. "Nicely said." I giggled. He bit my ear then traveled down to my chest stopping for a few minutes there then going down to my belly button.

"Up for round four?" I asked biting my lip hoping it would start right now. Cougar looked up at me then raising an eyebrow as if to say 'are you kidding?' "Just wanted some confirmation." I said. I sat up and kissed him with my nails digging into his shoulders. He pushed me back down and pulled my left leg up.

He kissed my mid calf and slowly traveled to my knee. He lightly bit the back of my knee. I bit my lip and struggled to contain the moan in my throat. I went to sit up and kiss him but he placed a firm hand on my shoulder and pushed me back. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?" I whined. He shook his head and continued placing feathery light kisses on my thigh.

I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together. I tugged on his hand and sat up in the same motion finally putting our lips together. I bit his tongue and sat on his lap.

Someone started banging on the side of the semi. I ignored the sound and continued, wrapping my arms around Cougar's shoulders and pressing myself close. The banging was louder now. Cougar broke the kiss and looked at me. "No." I whined.

"You know I have the keys to this thing, right?" Clay was knocking on the passenger side window. I was grateful that my back was to the window. I sighed. Cougar kissed my temple and squeezed my hips. I climbed off his lap and reached for our clothes.

"We're coming." I said with a huff. I tossed Cougar his jeans. I slipped into my underwear and pulled on a pair of denim cut offs. I put on the shirt Cougar had been wearing. I went to get off the bed but Cougar gripped the back of the shirt.

"I might need that." He whispered. He kissed my shoulder. I reached for the bag we shared and handed him a shirt.

"There you go." I said. I grabbed his cowboy hat and put it on his head while pecking him on the lips. "We better finish this later." I climbed out of the semi and pulled the ends of the shirt and tied it off at my waist. I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows.

I hopped up on the table near Jensen. "So you nice and 'calm' now?" He asked. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well let's see. I've calmed down," I counted on my fingers to three. "three times over now so…" I gave Jensen a sarcastic smile.

"Could we please focus?" Clay asked. He had a slight frown on his face.

Jensen looked at the computer screen and immediately started typing. "I'm completely locked out. Without a decryption key, you're looking at a really cool paperweight." I sighed as I got back to the reality of the situation. I glared over at Aisha.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath while rolling my eyes. Cougar stood beside me and put his hands on the table leaning against them heavily. His eyes were downcast. I laid my hand on his and played with the skull ring he always wore.

"Shoot her. Burn everything." Clay said. If anything he didn't look too happy about having to get rid of her. He always had to pick crazy ones.

"Don't you wanna find out what's on it?" She asked. I jumped off the table and put my hand on the waistband of Cougar's jeans going for the pistol he always had. He grabbed my hand and stopped me. He shook his head then nodded at Roque.

"No." Clay answered firmly. I was actually a little curious but if it was only going to get us killed then no.

"I can't find Max." Cougar grabbed a gas can and started pouring it on the table.

"But I knew that he was moving something that was very valuable to him. Clay!" She shouted as he continued to walk away and wouldn't listen. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Whatever it is, we can use it against him. It's leverage!" She shouted. Roque grabbed her hands and started walking her into the warehouse.

"The drive is proprietary technology built by Goliath. The algorithm's probably on the mainframe." Jensen said. Clay started walking forward then. His hand touched his lips for a minute. He was starting to plan.

"Roque isn't gonna like this." I mumbled.

"Come on. We're not considering that." He still had Aisha in front of him his gun at the ready.

"Wait, wait, wait." Pooch said. He was considering this too.

"Oh, no, come on, man. We're not the good guys anymore."

"Twenty-five kids." I froze. I had almost forgotten. I touched the pink crucifix that I never removed. I pulled the cross up to my lips and closed my eyes. We had to do this. "Twenty-five innocent lives lost because of this guy. Remember?"

"Yeah I do." He said increasingly frustrated.

"You were there."

"Yeah, I was there."

"He's right Roque." I said. Aisha's head shot up and looked at me. "We can't go this far without getting this son of a bitch."

"Max is gonna pay." He glanced at me when he said this.

"Is this a guilt trip? No, I don't want him to pay. I want my life back." I looked at him in confusion. He didn't want to take this guy apart limb from limb? "Okay? My life back. Enough of this revenge bullshit. I'm killing her right now." He tugged Aisha along with him.

"You don't like the way I'm running things, Roque, you can find the door." Clay turned away. This was starting to get bad.

"And go where, Clay? Huh? Go where? We're fugitives. Because of you." Roque was in Clays face now. I put my hand on Cougar's back lifting up his shirt so I could grab the handle of his gun. Cougar looked back at me with a clenched jaw but he nodded. "What the hell are you gonna do next, huh? Put us in a box, because you got beat by a guy on a radio?" He asked.

Clay's fist shot out and hit Roque square in the jaw. I grabbed Cougar's gun. Jensen and Pooch both stepped between Roque and Clay. "Cool out, cool out." Pooch said.

"You shouldn't have done that." Roque was trying to get around Pooch.

"I did do it." Clay said trying to entice Roque.

"You shouldn't have done that." He grabbed a knife from the waistband of his jeans. "I'm gonna cut your head off, man." I cocked the pistol and aimed. They both stopped.

"What are you gonna shoot me, Indi?" Roque asked.

"No, I'm gonna shot both of you if you don't stop acting like assholes." I said. I raised my eyebrows at both of them. They both simmered down a little.

"They know we're alive, Roque. The only thing we have to use against them right now is that drive." Pooch was angry now too.

"She framed us. Are you guys blind? She framed us!" He shouted.

"Oh believe me I know. And I want to kill her too. But we can't just yet." Roque shook his head at me.

"Indi." Clay gave me the 'warning' look. I rolled my eyes. "We hit Goliath Worldwide headquarters in two days. You want your life back? You're gonna have to steal it."

"You're wrong, you know that, right? Again because of a woman!"

"Cut her loose."

"Cut her loose." Pooch repeated. "Cut her loose, Roque."

"You cut her loose, bro." He stabbed his knife into the table and walked away. Pooch jerked it out of the table.

"This is on you." Pooch muttered angrily to Aisha. She only gave a little smirk.

"You wipe that smile off you face before I put a bullet in your head." I said. She glared at me then. "What? You think I'd just let this go because Clay likes you? I don't think so. You better watch your back." I shook my head. Once the ropes were cut she went off. No doubt to Clay.

I took a deep breath. I sat down on the table again avoiding the gasoline. I tucked Cougar's pistol into the back of my shorts. "I'm getting a headache." I muttered, rubbing my temples. I looked around. Jensen had returned to his computer and everyone else had disappeared.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Jensen." I hopped off the table and looked over his shoulder. "So what's the plan?" I asked him. He looked at me over his glasses.

"Oh, come on, none of those guys could actually get into Goliath Headquarters but you and me. And you always have some outrageous idea." He looked at the computer screen before turning it to me.

"A mail delivery boy?" I asked.

"Yep, I've already got the uniform and everything. Just need to lift a bicycle." I lifted my eyebrows.

"Why do you have a-You know what never mind." I set my chin on his shoulder. "I don't know how I'd survive without you Jensen." I sighed and stood up straight again. "

"Then how come you're with Cougar?" I looked down at him. He was actually serious for once.

"He has an accent. Not to mention the whole sexy, foreigner thing." I laughed. "And plus it helps that I love him." I said.

"Lucky you." He turned back to his computer.

"What was that?" I asked. I sat down beside him on the table.

He hesitated before answering. "It's just…I never get a girl." I looked down at him. He was actually pouting. His bottom lip stuck out a little and he slouched down a little. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

I gave a little laugh. "Jensen I'm gonna tell you something. But you have to swear never to repeat it." He looked up at me confused. "When I first met you…I thought you were really cute." He broke out into a grin.

"Really?" He wagged his eyebrows at me a little. "You know it's never too late to hop aboard the love train." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I think it is. I'm kind of on a Cougar safari. Besides you're like a brother to me now." He gave a chuckle. "But seriously if I didn't know Cougar. I definitely would have gone for you. You're hilarious and you always cheer me up. Not to mention," I sighed. "you have a really nice body." I really hoped I wasn't giving him too much of an ego boost here. "You can't tell anyone about this okay? I'd never here the end of it. Pinky swear?" I stuck out my pinky to him. He shook his head laughing before hooking his pinky with mine.

"Pinky swears. Thanks Indi." I hopped off the table and hugged him around the shoulders from behind.

"You're welcome Jensen. Now how am I supposed to get into Goliath?" I asked.

We were leaving tonight for Houston and Pooch managed to find two RV's for us. I was about to climb into one when I saw Aisha sitting inside. "Oh hell no, I'm not sitting in a car with her for 18 hours." I went to get out when Cougar grabbed me around the waist and dragged me in. "Come on, babe." I whined. He set me down at one of the table seats. He kissed me on top of the head then sat down in the passenger's seat beside Clay. I looked across at Aisha.

* * *

We sat in total silence for 5 hours. "Will you two please just talk to each other?" Clay said finally. We both glared back at him.

Finally Aisha sighed and looked at me. "So why do they call you Indi?" I clenched my jaw for a minute before answering.

"My real name is Independence Andrews. But everyone calls me Indi Jones. Like Indiana Jones." She formed an 'o' with her mouth and nodded.

"Are you happy now?" I asked Clay. He glared at me from the rear view mirror. I sighed. "My parents were both in the army, real patriotic. Hence the name Independence." She nodded at me.

"I never knew my parents. I was left in an orphanage in Africa when I was two." She said without looking at me.

"I know how that goes. My parents died in action when I was twelve. I didn't have any family left so I became a ward of the state…I ran away when I was sixteen lived on the streets." After a few minutes I continued. "That's how I became a con artist. I went to prison when I was 23 and was recruited when I was 24." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Wow, umm, that's…impressive." She said. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and went to the back of the RV and drew the curtain that divided the bed from the rest of the vehicle. I pulled off my shoes and laid back. Cougar came back after a few minutes.

"Something's up with her." I whispered. "And Roque too." I added. I rolled over and threw my leg across Cougars. I rested my chin on his chest. "Something bad is gonna happen." Cougar leaned up and kissed me on the forehead. I sighed. "Yeah I know." I whispered. I kissed him on the lips then. He squeezed my hips. I laid my head back down and fell asleep.

* * *

I stepped out of the taxi in front of Goliath International Headquarters. I was wearing a lacy black push-up bra, a tight black skirt, an almost see through white dress shirt, and the tallest heels I owned. Guess playing a stripper meant dressing like a high class slut.

I opened the door to the lobby and took a deep breath. I went to the security desk and smiled at the guard and leaned over the desk making sure he got a nice look down my shirt.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Anderson." I smiled at him.

"Do you have an appointment?" He cleared his throat. I took off my sunglasses and hung then on my shirt which had way too many buttons undone and showed some of the lace of my bra. "Miss?" I smiled again.

"No, I'm a gift from a friend." I pulled a fake business card from my cleavage and handed it to him. It was for a fake strip club that Jensen made up. He cleared his throat again.

"Umm go right up. 56th floor." I smiled again.

"Thank you." I went to the elevators and stepped in. Jensen showed up then singing loudly and dancing. Jensen got in and I looked at him with horror on my face and looking at the people standing outside. The doors closed and I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. "Nicely done, Jensen."

"Why thank you." He was already taking off clothes I turned around and closed my eyes. "So you distract Anderson then knock him out. I do my stuff then we're out of here."

"Are you clothed yet?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't peek." Jensen said wagging his eyebrows at me. I smacked him in the arm. The doors opened to the elevator. I stepped out quickly and Jensen held the door open for a man walking out. I went towards Anderson's office.

I was about to open the door when his secretary stopped me. "Miss you can't go in there."

"Mr. Anderson's expecting me." I turned to her and jutted my hip and undid a button to my top. I raised my eyebrows at her. "If you know what I mean…" Her mouth fell open and she stammered.

"Go-Go right in." She quickly turned back to her computer. I smiled and opened the door then turned around quickly and pulled the curtains.

"What? Who are you?" I turned back to him and undid a few buttons on my shirt.

"I'm just a gift from a friend." I smiled and slowly walked towards him. He smiled at me then.

"From Jeff? He's-He's a great guy." I nodded. I sat down on his lap. I pecked him on the cheek. He grabbed my ass roughly.

I stood up again and opened up my shirt then and reached into my bra. He gapped at me then and reached towards me but I pulled out the tranquilizer and shoved it into his neck. He fell onto the ground with a moan.

Jensen opened the door and stepped in and went to the computer and started typing something. I shivered in disgust. "That was the most horrifying thing I've ever done." I started buttoning up my shirt again. "Cougar?" I pressed on my earwig.

"Si?" He answered.

"You better sex me up after this." I said. I shivered again. Jensen looked up at me.

"Claro."

"Thanks babe." I looked at Jensen who was closing his briefcase. "You got it?" I asked.

"Skippy?" I turned around, a huge security guard was standing there. He raised his eyebrows seeing me standing there with my shirt half way undo.

"Hey! Shit." My thoughts exactly.

"Really?" The guard asked. He stepped a little closer.

"Oh, ho, wow." I backed up to stand next to Jensen. "Look, I know this probably doesn't look-." He wacked the guy in the face with his briefcase. He grabbed my hand and we both started running.

"Good one, Jensen." I said as we ran.

"Clay, I need an exit!" Jensen yelled while still dragging me behind him.

"Circle around the north side of the building. You'll have cover." The ever calm voice of Clay told us. I followed half running, half stumbling because of the heels behind Jensen. We arrived in a room full of elevators with Jensen punching at the button wildly. I pulled off the heels as three security guards pulled guns on us.

"Freeze!" I immediately went into hysterics. Being a good con artist made pulling a tear out of nowhere pretty easy.

"Please you have to help me! This psycho is trying to kidnap me." Jensen pushed me behind him.

"Wow, this got serious."I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and indicated the building behind us.

"You got us babe?" I whispered.

"Si." Jensen then made a 'gun' with his fingers.

"I'm warning you. I am a lethal killing machine. It was a secret government experiment. They did stuff to me. Spooky stuff. Anal stuff." I had my hands on his shoulders and I put my forehead against his back biting my lip to contain my laughter. Jensen was quite the character. "Turned me into a dangerous telekinetic. As the ancient Tibetan philosophy states: 'Don't start none, won't be none.'"

"Wrap it up." I whispered. "See," I talked to the guards now. "He's a psycho." One of the guards holstered his gun.

"Telekinetic your way out of this." He held up a pair of handcuffs.

"Pow." Jensen 'pulled the trigger' and kicked his hand back. "Poof." He 'shot' the other guard. The guard in the middle looked at him with wide eyes. He raised his hands up and dropped his gun.

"Face down, or I'll make your heart stop beating with my mind." The guard lay on the ground. He gave a chuckle and turned around. "Thank you, Cougar."

"Thanks, babe." The elevator dinged and I stepped in quickly while Jensen grabbed his briefcase. We got out of the building and got in the van quickly. I looked around. I would be sitting in Cougar's lap again. I huffed lightly and sat down. "Why do I never get an actual seat?" I asked everyone.

"Well no one else will sit in Cougar's lap, so…" Pooch answered. I rolled my eyes.

I turned back to Cougar. I wrapped my hands around his shoulder and gave him a deep kiss. I felt a warm hand on my ribs and realized that I only had three buttons of my shirt done. I pulled back and went to button my shirt but Cougar stopped me. He put my hands on his shoulders then buttoned my shirt very slowly lightly touching my skin every chance he got. I bit my lip wishing he was undoing the buttons instead.

"Will you two stop doing that shit?" Roque asked. I flipped him off as I grabbed Cougar and 'tongued' him.

"Thanks, babe. That guy was disgusting." He pulled me to him.

* * *

"Who's got the hard drive?" Roque handed it to Jensen. "And uploading the algorithm." Cougar leaned against a pole and pulled me against his chest. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other around my shoulders. He placed a kiss against my neck.

"And…Holy shit. Girlfriend was right. Ha, ha, ha. It's a courier drive." Cougar put his foot up on the pole and his thigh was up to my hip. I placed a hand on his knee.

"A what?" Pooch asked.

"Twenty-first-century bagman. Russian mob banks pioneered them. Like an electronic bearer bond." Jensen 'explained'. I always forgot that he was actually really smart.

"Okay, all right." Pooch stood up and took off his sunglasses. "Say that again, but a lot slower and dumber, please."

"Okay. Pretend you are super evil. And you want to move a ton of your ill-gotten blood money but you can't because it can be tracked. So you load you cash onto this bad boy and you can physically move it anywhere you wanna go." Jensen explained.

"And we have Max's courier drive, right?"

"We have Max's $400 million." Aisha said. Cougar whistled behind me blowing warm breath onto my neck.

"All right, Clay, before you go do something noble like smashing it I say we go on Amazon and get a jet." I gave a chuckle.

"It doesn't work that way. Unfortunately courier drives can only load and unload on their home systems. Although if we were gonna buy stuff, I'd say a canary-yellow stretch Hummer." I rolled my eyes. Of course he would want something outrageous and bright colored.

"No, no. We're gonna trade it back to him. He's gonna get his money and clear our names." I sighed. Please not this again.

"No, we made a deal." Aisha began.

"Aisha." Clay looked at her and she stopped. "He's gotta kill us now. You know that." Clay looked at Roque.

"Yeah, I know that." I looked at him in confusion. What the hell was Roque thinking?

"This thing has a record of every IP address it's been jacked into. And there's one address that comes up a lot. Obviously someplace this keeps going back to."

"Max's base of ops." Clay said.

"Port of Los Angeles." We all stood quiet for a moment. "Thing probably has files on every black-book op he's ever pulled."

"Including Bolivia." I looked down. I touched the necklace.

"We could hit him there, we could clean it out expose the world to what he's done."

"Clear our names in the process." Clay said.

"All right, it's a good plan." I looked at Roque suspiciously. He had been against this almost every step of the way and now suddenly he thinks it's a good plan?

"And we still kill him." Aisha said. I looked at her with a glare.

"Absolutely." Clay walked off then. I sighed and unwrapped Cougar's arms from around me and made my way to the RV that Cougar and I had taken. I could hear his footsteps behind me. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm just changing babe." I said. He nodded at me and gentle pushed me back onto the bed. He unzipped the skirt and unbuttoned the shirt painfully slow. He kissed me lightly then suddenly got up and handed me my clothes. I took off the push up bra just to tease him then went around him and pulled out my favorite shirt of his and slipped it on. I rolled up the sleeves and turned around. I pulled on a pair of shorts and some shoes.

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. We heard tapping on the window then. "You guys better have clothes on." Clay opened the door and got in the driver's seat. "It's a long way to Los Angeles." I sighed a little.

Cougar kissed me on the forehead. "I love you too." I whispered back.

* * *

HI! It's me again. And I updated not too long ago. (yeah me!) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I especially loved this one lots of Jensen and lot's of Cougar (and shirtless Cougar none the less). So feel free to review and **Thank You for Reading!**


	8. I Told You So

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except a few Rolling Stone magazine (well try 34 actually)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

I sat in the back trying to ignore Jensen's singing. I loved the guy but sometimes he was so annoying. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to the front of the RV yanking out his ear buds. "I swear to god that if you don't stop I will throw you out a window." I grabbed his I-Pod and put it in my back pocket.

"What's wrong with you?" Pooch asked. Jensen was still looking at me with his eyes wide and pouting lips. I sat down with a huff beside Pooch in the passenger's seat.

"Something's up with Roque."

"When is something not up with Roque?" Pooch asked.

"I know that. But he's been against going after Max ever since we got stateside. Now all of a sudden he thinks it's a good idea?" Jensen and Pooch both clenched their jaws and looked at each other.

"We can't go turning against each other, Indi." Pooch said. He was always one to reason. Hell he was the reason this team stuck together. I sighed.

"I know. And I don't want to think that he would turn on us but…I don't know. Something's weird is all." I laid my head in my hands. "And don't even get me started on Aisha."

"Catfight." Jensen sang in a high pitched voice. I just glared.

"Really guys. What do you think of her? She can't just want to take down Max. Not to mention she's sleeping with Clay." I gave a slight shiver at that. Clay was like a father to me. "And how did she find us?"

"Would you stop worrying? We'll be fine." I looked over at Pooch.

"Everyone keeps telling me that." I mumbled. I looked out the window in time to see a welcome to Los Angeles sign.

"Everyone strap up. We're stealing a boat." Clay's voice came over the radio.

"Why do we have to steal everything?"

* * *

I was leaning against the railing of the ship 'Triton' beside Cougar smacking on my gum. "What are we up against?" Clay asked. I squinted in the sunlight and pulled my sunglasses off the top of my head. A few moments later Cougar answered.

"Chryon." I heaved a sigh. This just got a lot harder. I blew a bubble.

"Oh, shit." Roque said for all of us.

"Who's Chryon?" Aisha questioned. I looked over at her. How did she find us and know almost everything about us and Max and not know who Chryon was?

"Chryon Security Solutions Ex-Special Forces." Jensen answered.

"Basically a bunch of guys like Cougar without the warm and cuddly side." Cougar continued to look through his scope as I hooked a finger through one of the belt loops on his jeans.

"He's warm and cuddly with me." I said quietly.

"That's because you have sex with him." I glared at Jensen.

"Shut up Jensen. Unless you'd like me to throw this overboard." I pulled his I-Pod out of my back pocket. I smirked at him and he instantly closed his mouth.

"We start recon at 0600. Anyone not here for it," He looked back at Roque, "I'll understand." He climbed down the steps to the lower deck. Cougar packed his gun away in under a minute. That was military training for you. Everyone soon followed after Clay leaving just Cougar and I. I turned around and looked at the guarded port.

"Do you think we can do this?" I asked quietly. Cougar put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. I fiddled with the cross on my necklace. The girls face flashed in my mind. I closed my eyes and swallowed down a tear that I knew was coming. Cougar grabbed my chin and kissed my closed eyelid. "I hope we get this guy." I looked him in the eyes now. The deep chocolate brown that I loved burrowed into my heart and stayed there. 'We'll catch him' was what he was saying.

* * *

We pulled into port and Clay and Aisha went back to the motel. The rest of us stayed in the ship. But Roque disappeared for a few hours saying something about a drink. I fooled around with Cougar for a while thinking that it may be my last chance. We went up on deck after a while with the others.

I sat down on the cabinet and Cougar pushed me back and sat in front of me with my legs on either side of him. He pulled out his pistol and immediately started cleaning it. I put my arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. I set my forehead on the back of his neck. We all continued sitting with each other in silence except for Jensen typing away on his computer.

"Ah, shit." Jensen exclaimed. I turned my head and rested my cheek against Cougar's shoulder and looked at Jensen.

"You okay?" Pooch asked.

"The Petunias are playing the Marigolds on Sunday." I smiled at him. He was so sweet and he absolutely adored his niece.

"So?" Pooch had his full attention on the screen in front of him showing his wife Jolene. I had never met her but Pooch always talked about her.

"These are the Marigolds." Jensen turned the screen to Pooch. I was getting bored now. I kissed Cougar's neck again and gave him a little lick. He didn't seem to notice. I slipped my hands underneath his shirt and dug my fingers into his abs and lightly bit his left ear so the others wouldn't see. I could feel him tense a little at that. But he continued to clean his gun.

"Those are some hard-looking 8-year-olds." Pooch said with a chuckle.

"I know. Look at these inmates. Heh, heh." I licked Cougars ear then and he sucked in a breath but I immediately stopped when Roque's head came up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Roque asked. I pulled my feet up wrapped my right leg around his waist. It was falling asleep just hanging there. Cougar pulled me a little closer and set the rag he was using down on my leg then pulled my hand from underneath his shirt and kissed it.

"I was just trying to connect Fadhil's drug operation with Max's cash. There's about 4 million missing. I'm trying to track it down." Jensen started typing away then.

"What are you doing, Pooch?" Roque was nursing a cup of coffee.

"Jensen hacked a satellite for me earlier."

"What you need a satellite for?" He asked. He was being pretty quiet tonight. Pooch turned the computer around for Roque to see. "Wait a second, is that today?" Roque asked. Pooch laughed.

"Yeah. She probably knows if it's a boy or a girl now." He smiled.

"Congratulations, man." I smiled. Roque was actually being nice.

"Congratulations." Pooch mumbled to himself as he took off his glasses and rubbed his face. "Thank you man, you say that now, but you know Jolene. She finds out I'm alive, she's gonna kill me." He sighed. "I can't let her have that baby without me." Roque set down his coffee mug and sighed a little. "What? What?" Pooch asked.

"Pooch, we all know we're gonna die in there." I set my chin down on Cougar's shoulder and sighed myself. My cheek rubbed against his. He looked over at Roque and kissed my cheek. "And we can do that without you."

"No you can't." Pooch said.

"Go home." Roque said. I bit my lip.

"You should go." Pooch looked over at me.

"No way. I'm not leaving you guys to get killed." I shook my head.

"And you can't let that kid grow up without you." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Got it." Jensen said releasing us from the tension. "Fadhil's 4 million didn't disappear. It just went into a private account." Pooch jumped up.

"Whose account?" He asked. Cougar leaned over to get a look at the screen. I unwrapped my leg from his waist and leaned against him to see.

"It's a family trust. Says that in the event of his death, goes to his kid. Name of…" We all looked at the screen as Aisha's name popped up. "Shit!"

* * *

I sat beside Cougar as Pooch drove like a madman to the hotel. Cougar handed me the gun I had given him months before. I kissed him on the lips and took it gratefully. I seemed to be missing my own handgun. "I told you something was up with her." I said to Pooch. "And what did you say? Oh that's right everything'll be just fine. Well it's looking just fine and dandy now isn't it?"

"Would you shut up and let me drive?" I raised my hands in surrender.

"Just telling everyone I told you so. And you, Roque, you shoulda killed her when you had the chance." I pointed at him with the gun.

"We're gonna kill her now, would that make you happy?" He slipped a knife into the back of his pants.

"Yes, yes it would." I gave a grim sarcastic smile before rolling my eyes. "I just hope she hasn't killed Clay." I muttered.

Roque kicked down the door and all of us filed in with guns aimed at Aisha. "She's Fadhil's daughter, Clay!" Roque shouted. Clay jumped out of the bed while Aisha grabbed her guns.

"She's Fadhil's daughter! Fadhil's daughter!" Jensen barged into the room and nearly ran into me. Aisha aimed at him and he raised his hands. "Oh, shit!"

"Jensen!" I shouted. He didn't have his gun. I swear he was so forgetful sometimes.

"What?" He gave an innocent little shrug. "She's got a gun and it's pointed at my dick. Clay, it's pointed at my dick!"

"Would you rather it was pointed at your face?" Pooch asked.

"I know it makes no sense, but yes." Aisha almost rolled her eyes but raised the gun to aim at Jensen's face.

"Better?" Pooch asked.

"Not really." Jensen answered.

"Where's your gun, Jensen?"

"In the van."

"What's it doing there?"

"Not much." I swear it sounded like a kid and his mom.

"Would you two shut up?" Roque was annoyed now.

"What if it was pointed at your dick?" Jensen questioned.

"Okay guys not the time." I said. I was starting to get annoyed. We had a bitch to deal with. Aisha fired two shots. One hit Jensen in the arm and the other grazed me. I gave a groan and fell down beside Jensen. She shot out the trashy mirrors above the bed and ran into the bathroom. Immediately everyone started firing. The wall was completely full of holes.

"J, where you hit?" I sat up and leaned against the dresser. Cougar looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, babe. Take care of Jensen." He looked me up and down looking for any more injuries then seeming satisfied turned to Jensen.

"You're gonna live. You're gonna live." Pooch picked up his gun and went to the bath room. Cougar gentle pulled off the bandana of his that I was wearing and wrapped it around Jensen's arm.

"Cougar, be gentle." I grabbed Jensen's hand.

"You're gonna be fine sweetie. Just calm down and quit yelling." I gripped his hand. I looked up at the bathroom. They each came back out with angry looks on their faces. "Are you serious?" Clay looked down at me. "Where could she have gone without any clothes on?" I helped Jensen stand up and we quickly exited the motel. We climbed into the van and Pooch took off taking us to a drug store. We all waited outside the doors while Roque broke in through the roof.

He opened the doors after a few minutes and let us in. I grabbed a package of toilet paper and some q-tips. Along with some thread and a needle. I went to the pharmacy section where Jensen was already lying down. I handed Cougar the items then put the toilet paper underneath Jensen's head. We sat in silence as Cougar patched Jensen up. It reminded me of the first time I got shot.

* * *

_I was trying so hard not to cry. My shoulder was gushing blood and we were in some crappy motel when Jensen returned with some medical supplies he stole from a nearby hospital. I was lying down on the couch with Cougar kneeling next to me. He cut off my shirt with a knife he grabbed from his boot and I tried to hide the blush I felt as he gave me a once over. I had joined the team less than three weeks ago and I had already gotten shot._

_I looked up at the ceiling as Cougar fished the bullet out. I grit my teeth and a lone tear flowed down the corner of my eye into my hair. I heard Clay yelling in the other room. I had been undercover spying on a crime-lord that was human trafficking. He pulled a gun on me and shot me in the shoulder. Not a split second later Cougar had a bullet in his head._

_"Sit up." He said. I sat up with a grimace but rough, warm hands supported my back. I shivered._

_I gave a little chuckle. "You know those are the first words you've ever said to me?" He gave a tiny smile at that. He gentle slipped my bra strap off my shoulder and trailed his fingers down my arm. I couldn't tell if he was touching me like that on purpose or not. He started wrapping a bandage around the wound and he leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my skin._

_I took deep breaths as he pulled the bandage tight. "I've never been shot before." I said quietly. I knew he wouldn't respond but he looked up at me and looked into my eyes gently. The deep brown was comforting and I almost felt like leaning in and kissing him. After a few moments I cleared my throat and looked away. "Can you hand me some clothes? I don't really want to walk around in front of those guys topless." He stood and grabbed a shirt of his. I looked up at him and struggled to get it on without moving my injured shoulder._

_Cougar grabbed my hands and stopped me. He grabbed one of my wrists and slipped it through the sleeve then the other. He slipped the shirt over my head and skimmed my sides as he pulled it down. I was breathing kind of hard from the touch of his hands and how close he was standing to me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. "I'll…try not to move it." I whispered. He nodded to me then with a tip of his cowboy hat he left the room. Who knew that white cotton shirt would become a favorite of mine?_

* * *

"She burned us." I came out of my memories and rubbed at my shoulder. Cougar looked over at me. I shook my head with a tiny smile. "The whole op's blown." Cougar cut the thread of the stitches he had done on Jensen. "She knows our names, faces." Cougar came and stood in front of me he grabbed my arm and looked at the graze wound. He silently grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around my arm.

"Does she know about our families?" Pooch asked Clay. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Damn it, Clay, look at me." Pooch wasn't usually one to get angry but when it came to Jolene. "Does she know about our families?" He asked again a little quieter now.

"Yes." He answered. I hung my head. He always picked the crazy ones.

"I gotta go home, to Springfield. Jensen can come with me. His niece is in New Hampshire." I looked down at Jensen. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I'm done." Cougar finished wrapping up my arm and he gentle kissed the bandage. I looked up at him sadly. He put his hands on either side of me on the counter. I gentle touched my forehead to his before I sighed and pulled back.

"Well, I'm going to the port, okay?" I looked back at Roque.

"You get back to your families. We'll get Max." I shook my head. They couldn't do this alone. Besides I didn't have any family. I had Cougar. "I did this. I made the call in Bolivia. I put your families in danger."

"Just let me and Clay finish this." Roque said. I did sound like a good idea. Cougar and I could move off somewhere and live together but we could never leave them like that.

"So you two idiots are gonna go in there blind?" Pooch asked. Cougar pulled the pistol from the back of his jeans. I sighed, looks like he was going with them. He cocked the gun.

"Three." I only had to think about this for a second.

"Four." I added.

"Hey, getting shot's great. I'm up for doing it again." Jensen was starting off at the ceiling.

"Five idiots." Everyone looked over at Pooch. No pressure on him or anything.

"You sons of bitches. I'll drive." I took a deep breath. We all headed back to the van and climbed in. We got back to the boat in about fifteen minutes. Cougar and I were sharing a cabin. I lay down on the bed with a sigh and rubbed my eyes. I felt Cougar sit down on the edge of the bed. He took off his hat and boots. I sat up and set my chin on his shoulder.

"This could be the last night we have together." I whispered. I softly kissed the side of his neck. I put my hands underneath his shirt and pulled it up and off. And peppered his shoulders with kisses and I reached the other side of his neck. Cougar suddenly turned around and grabbed my hands. He roughly kissed me and pressed me into the bed. I was gasping for breath by the time he was done. He looked me in the eyes then.

"I love you." He said. He had never said that before. I knew he felt it and I knew every time he gave me that light kiss on the forehead that he meant it but he had never said it aloud. I gave the biggest grin I think I've ever had before then.

"I love you too."

* * *

And just when you thought there wasn't going to be any shirtless Cougar in this chapter I get him half naked at the very end of the chapter. But look at me go! Two updates in two days? Am I amazing or what? So I'm thinking I only have one chapter left before we come to the end. So it should be here soon. Maybe even by tomorrow. (YAY!)

So please review and **Thank you for Reading!**


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything except me property. (HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

I pulled on a pair of jeans which Cougar promptly tucked his hands under the waistband and peppered the side of my neck with kisses. I leaned my head back against his shoulder. "Babe…" I practically moaned. He bit my earlobe. "Babe!" I turned around in his arms. "We really…" He gripped my waist and pulled me tightly against his naked torso while his tongue slid past my lips. "…have to go." I could barely catch my breath.

"We don't have much time." He whispered gruffly. I closed my eyes. The implications that short sentence gave nearly made me shiver. I wound my arms around him and pressed my face into the crook of his neck. Tears came to my eyes.

"I'm scared, babe." I whispered. I looked up at him. "I've never been scared like this before." I bit down on my lip. "Something's just…off about this one." Cougar grabbed my chin and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He placed his hands on either side of my head and kissed me firmly. He pressed his forehead against mine and sighed. "I do too babe." I whispered.

* * *

I know. I know guys. I haven't updated in a while and this one is really short. Like a slutty mini skirt short. But I kinda like the 'calm before the storm' scene here.

Another thing is I broke my laptop. Again. For the fourth time. I repel technology. If I had a mutant ability that would be it. But I'm using a spare laptop we have so I should be able to get the next (and last) chapter out.

So thank you for reading! and again I'm sorry it was so short. And please pester the crap out of me to update. Because if I know you guys actually want the next chapter I will completley give in to demands.


	10. It's Not Over Yet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination. (but I think this wierd guy in my head might...)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Sitting beside Pooch in the van was one of the most nerve racking experiences of my life. I wasn't really needed for anything on this mission seeing as I was the explosives expert and we were going for covertness here. The only thing I had done was set some explosives which Clay and Roque would place in the warehouses. Pooch set a hand on my knee to stop me from jigging my leg. I looked at him worriedly. "I know it's tough sittin' here while there out there but it'll be fine." I clenched my jaw and nodded.

"Look what happened the last time you said that." I mumbled as I raised the binoculars to my eyes. Clay and Roque had just got through the fence. They disappeared behind some containers. We were blind now.

"We're in. Status?" Clay asked over the comms.

"The Pooch is good." I looked over at Pooch. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. "All right, Mojito. It's just me, you, and Indi, Papi." He tapped the Chihuahua bobble head on the chin. "And this hot-ass van." I snorted a little.

"Very hot." I chuckled.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I heard yelling. I looked through the binoculars at a guard who stood looking out over the place on some kind of tower. "Shit." I mumbled. "Come on, babe." The guard was out a split second later. I sighed. Hopefully no one saw that.

"I'm above the computer room. Maybe 30 seconds out." Jensen sounded slightly out of breath.

"Just be careful, Jensen." I said. I was so worried about this mission. Sure we had done stuff like this before, but never involving a ruthless killer like Max. I touched the pearls around my neck pressing the cross to my lips. I hope we got this guy.

"Oh, I'm touched. I hope Cougar doesn't mind."

"Jensen." I growled.

"Sexy." He commented. I rolled my eyes once again.

"Shit." I looked over at Pooch. "Wade's here." I rubbed a hand over my eyes. Could this get any worse? "Last chance to get the hell out of Dodge."

"Roger that." Clay said calm as ever. "Cougar, squelch when you're in position."

"Squelch." I bit my lip and sighed.

"Cougar?" I asked. No answer. Oh shit. He always answers. Always. "Cougar?" I tried again hoping he just didn't hear me, but I knew he did. He could probably hear my breathing over the comms. I looked out the window.

"Pooch we got trouble." I jumped out of the seat into the back of the van. I grabbed a knife and slipped it into my cleavage hoping I could find a chance to use it.

"Well what do we have here?" A guard with a very large gun asked. A guy opened up the back doors of the van.

"Hello sweetheart." I ground my teeth. I looked back at Pooch. 'Give em' hell' he mouthed. I jumped at the guard who fell flat on his back. I landed a few punches on his face before someone used a tazer on my in the neck.

* * *

I woke up with my hands cuffed behind my back and slung over some guys shoulder. I kept quiet and still hoping they would think I was still unconscious. I was roughly set on the ground lying on my stomach. A foot was set between my shoulders. "Indi…" Cougar was beside me. I wanted to open my eyes now so bad.

"Uncuff her." A guard crouched over me and unlocked the handcuffs. I let my hands fall to my sides.

"On your knees." Someone growled. Then a moment later two gunshots and Pooch groaning in pain.

"Pooch!" I think that was the loudest Cougar had even spoken. He struggled closer. His knees went between my arm and my side putting my hand by his boot. Which I knew had a gun in it. So he did know I was awake. I nearly smirked.

"You know, I like that hat. That's a great hat." I felt Cougar tense and lean to the side. "I really don't care if there's a hole in it." Everything went quiet for a moment. I inched my fingers into his boot feeling the handle of his pistol. "What are you smiling at?"

I took a chance and opened my eyes and looked up. No one was paying me any attention though because Aisha had a rocket launcher in her hands. "Now that's a bad-ass chick." Jensen said admiringly.

I wasted no time though and pulled the gun out of Cougar's boot and hopped to my feet. I shot one guard and kicked another that was behind me. Pooch shot one guard in the leg who I assume shot him. "Payback's a bitch."

"Never touch the hat. Hm?" Cougar kicked him in the face which I heard break his nose. He turned to me.

I grabbed either side of his face and kissed him square on the mouth. After a few moments I pulled back. "Hey, babe." I smiled. I picked the lock on his handcuffs. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and pressed his nose into my hair.

"I love you too." I whispered. We pulled apart and took the guns from the guards.

"Can you stand?" Jensen asked Pooch. I shook my head. He was shot in the legs for goodness sake!

"I've been shot in both my legs. What kind of dumbass question is that? Really?" Cougar and Jensen pulled him up.

"So now we're Mr. Grumpy Pants. You know you're not the only one who's been shot today." I rolled my eyes.

"Come we just go?" I asked.

They set Pooch down in an alleyway between containers. Clay finally arrived. "Clay!" Aisha finally showed up too. I aimed my gun at her head.

"Just tell me when, Clay." I muttered he was standing beside me now. He put a hand on my arm and pushed them down.

"Did you kill him?" Aisha asked. "My father found out about Max's real plans. He was gonna stop him. Did you kill him?"

Clay didn't hesitate. "Yes." He answered. "Aisha, he was a bad man."

"It doesn't matter!"

"He was using children as drug mules. So yeah it kinda does." I shot back she aimed her gun at me. Clay pushed me back and stood in front of me. Cougar grabbed me around the waist and put me behind him. I raised my arms in defeat.

"You can kill me right now." So at least he wasn't gonna let her kill us too. "Or you can let me help you do what you need to do. Either way, I get it." She adjusted her aim and shot three guards behind us.

"Let's go get Max."

* * *

"Wade said boat. That means we're at the docks. Pooch can you stand?"

"Oh. Oh, this is stupid question day. This is stupid question day and nobody decided to tell me. No that's cool. That's awesome." They pulled him up again.

"Come on, Legless pooch. I got you." Jensen put him on his shoulder. "All right, here we go." He grunted.

"Indi you got explosives." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It really is stupid question day."

"All right, let's move."

We all made a run for the van. I sat in back handing bandages to Clay. "So how did they find us?"I asked. Everyone looked tense. "Hello? I was kinda out of it. Ya know tazzered in the neck here." I pointed at the spot on my neck that was still numb.

"Roque."

"Holy shit." I muttered. "This just gets better and better."

Cougar busted through a fence and we got showered in gunfire. I pulled the pin on a grenade. "Here you go Jensen." He looked back at me with the pin still in my mouth. He grabbed the bomb quickly and threw it out the window. That would at least give us a little cover. We jumped out of the back of the van and aimed for the guards. Luckily some of the smoke still lingers and the guards were dazed.

"I got Roque. Rest of you get Wade. Cougar, run point cover." Clay ran towards the jet.

"Legless Pooch and I are on it. Come on, buddy." I covered Jensen and Pooch while Cougar and Aisha went for some containers to get to the back of the plane.

"Call me Legless Pooch again you're gonna be headless Jensen." I crouched on a knee beside Cougar and tried to get a couple of guards there. I pulled my head back around the corner avoiding some bullets.

"I think it's a cool name. Makes you sound like a pirate." I nearly laughed.

"Guys! Come on!" I took out a guard.

"You're mommas a pirate." I put an arm around Pooch and he limped to follow Jensen.

I was almost out of breath when we caught sight of Wade. Pooch shot a guard that followed us. "Jensen run! Run!" He sprinted out shooting for cover while I pulled out another grenade. I made it to a truck and threw it quickly watching it detonate in the air.

"Come on, Pooch!" My ears were ringing slightly. He limped/hopped along as best as he could. Jensen covered us the rest of the way. Something was going on because Wade got on a motorcycle and sped off.

A few moments later I heard Clay over the comms. "Take him." I heard a gunshot and assumed it was Cougar then an explosion that made the ringing in my ears even louder.

We made it to an open container where a dead man was laying next to a very large bomb. "Clay was got a situation. I'm looking at a giant, vibrating Easter egg from hell and no Max."

"I think I see him."

I ran towards the bomb and crouched in front of it. "These aren't even supposed to exist." I mutter to myself.

"What are we lookin at, Indi?" Aisha asked. I glanced up at her for a moment.

"It's a sonic de-materializer. Pretty much the atomic bomb of the future. They can't be disarmed either. Unless you have the trigger. Which I assume Max has."

"Then we got to get out of here." I stood up and followed her out watching Jensen pull open another container. I looked inside.

"You got to be kidding me."

A canary yellow stretch hummer. "I'll drive." Pooch was already hotwiring the car.

I jumped in the back beside Cougar. I pulled up his hat and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you too." He whispered gruffly with a smile. I put my head on his shoulder and grimaced at my neck.

"Stupid tazer." I mumbled. Cougar kissed the bruising spot. "Thanks babe."

* * *

"Hey! Ha, ha, ha. Look what Pooch found!" Jensen was very excited.

"Look what I found." Clay held the trigger in his hands.

"Hold it down for 20 seconds and the atomic properties will dissolve themselves. Then it actually will just be a giant Easter egg." I told him.

Pooch threw a roll of duct tape at him. "This should do it."

"Disarmed."

We all looked up as Jensen's phone rang. Who the hell would be calling him?

"Hello?" We all waited. He stopped moving and the smile drained from his face. "It's Max." He handed his phone to Clay.

"Hi, Max." We all moved into the hummer and waited for Clay to arrive. I sat down.

"You know this is really nice. I actually have my own seat now." I leaned back. Cougar sat beside me and pulled me into his lap. I rolled my eyes. "Or maybe not." He gave me that smoldering look that always won me over. I bit my lip then pressed them to his.

* * *

"No babe." Cougar tugged me back towards him on the bed. I crashed into his chest and his lips. He rolled me over and pressed me into the mattress. He traveled down to my shoulder. "We have to go." He nodded and moved to my belly button. "We really do." I closed my eyes and bit my lip. He pulled my knee up and gently licked the inside of it. "Okay, but only five minutes."

* * *

I sat beside Cougar munching on his popcorn while he watched the soccer game in front of us. "Come on, ref! Watch number nine! She's throwing elbows!" He jerked his elbow.

"Hey! Watch it." I yelled when he got too close to my head. Pooch turned back to him and shushed him gesturing towards the baby. "I'm gonna get a coke babe. Want anything?" I stood. He shook his head. I pecked him on the lips and made my way to the concession stand. I glanced back and saw Jensen running onto the field. "Shit." I left the line and went toward Jensen.

"Get off the field, sir!" The ref yelled. I grabbed Jensen's arm.

"Let it go." I yanked him back.

"Take your skinny bitch girlfriend too." I turned back to the ref and swung a punch at her. Cougar grabbed my arm and picked me up by the waist. He slung me over his shoulder. I hit him lightly.

"Did you hear what she said? Bitch!" I yelled. Everyone followed Cougar who carried me off the field.

"Come on! Losers!" The ref yelled. Jensen turned back and Cougar dropped me to my feet.

"You don't deserve to wear those strips!" Jensen yelled.

* * *

I handed Jensen an ice pack for his eye and sat down next to him. "What the hell kind of ref was that?" I asked. I nursed my own bruised knuckles.

"Turns out she's an ex-pro wrestler." Pooch was rocking the baby in his arms.

I fiddled with the pink pearls around my neck. I kissed the cross. _I'll get him for you._ I thought. _This sure as hell isn't over._ Cougar grabbed my hand and helped me up. He kissed me on the lips and led me to the bedroom. _But it can wait a few hours._

**_THE END_**

**_

* * *

_**

HaHa! Look at me! I finished! (applause)

So thank you for the very generous amount of reviews I got on the last chapter. (You really took the whole pester thing seriously) But thank you so very much.

IF you would like more about Cougar and Indi just ask. (I was thinking about some flashback stuff. Like when they first met, first kiss, etc.) (And if anyone would like to do some M rated stuff (come on you know what I'm talking about) just ask me please and I will probably let you. Because I'm horrible at writing that.)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
